


Wolves and Witches

by Consultant_Time_Huntress



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alpha Castiel, Alpha Sam Winchester, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alternate Universe - Werewolf, Alternate Universe - Witches, Beta Charlie Bradbury, Cas goes from child to adult in literal weeks, Character Death, F/M, Familiar Castiel, It's really fluffy at beginning but gets quite angsty towards the end, Mating Bites, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Murder attempt, Omega Dean Winchester, Omega Reader, Smut, Suicide Attempt Mention, Violence, Werewolf Castiel, Witch Charlie Bradbury, witch reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-31
Updated: 2016-10-31
Packaged: 2018-08-28 05:58:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 15
Words: 45,964
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8434315
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Consultant_Time_Huntress/pseuds/Consultant_Time_Huntress
Summary: It was pack tradition that if you were destined to be with someone you would be taken to them four weeks after birth. True Mates were taken very seriously in the pack and if you had one the oracle would tell the Mother who and where to find them. That is how I found myself outside an Omega Woman’s house while it was pouring down.  I hoped she liked me.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: I already uploaded it on my tumblr account but I'm uploading it here anyway :)
> 
> Warnings : Pretty much just cuteness throughout, Reader is very awkward with Castiel, people aren’t very nice to reader if they don’t know her

I yawned as I got up, hearing the door and wondered if it was Charlie with news from the order. They had been a little miffed with me because I still didn’t have a familiar or something to act as one. I opened the door and saw no one. I looked around before looking down and focusing on the little black and white Wolf pup with the brightest blue eyes I had ever seen. It had a note attached to a string that was around it’s paw. I knelt down and asked “What on earth are you doing here in weather like this?”

I took the note and string off it’s paw and read it :

_Dear Miss L/n_

_This is Castiel. He’s a little curious and very disobedient at times but he is need of a home. Please would you take care of my boy._

_\- Mother of Castiel_

I looked at the pup and sighed. I looked around once more and grumbled “If this is the orders way of saying you’re being assigned a familiar I will not be happy.”

I quickly ran to get a fluffy bath towel before picking the pup up in it and closing the door behind me. It yipped at me and I sniffed it cautiously. It was an Alpha. Honey, Cinnamon and Saffron. That was his scent and it was husky but with a milky kind of smell to show he was only a pup. He wriggled around in the towel restlessly and I sighed locking my door and going into the living room. I sat down and towel dried the pup asking “What am I supposed to do now?! I have two clients awaiting spells and they need to be done by tomorrow and I am not in the right place to look after some little wolf! I already told them I don’t want a familiar but no! They don’t listen!”

When I was finished towel drying him I put him on the couch and said firmly “Puppy stay!”

He didn’t obey and followed me out to my kitchen where I was taking down my spell ingredients from a high shelf. He yipped at me and pawed at my feet and I sighed yet again. I looked down at it’s big blue eyes and asked “What?”

It jumped up and yipped again and lowered its front half to the floor growling playfully. It wanted to play. I shook my head and replied “I’m busy and it’s late at night. Why don’t you curl up on my couch and just sleep? I’ll figure out what to do with you tomorrow.” It whimpered as I said no and followed me back into the living room. I started preparing the spells and it curled up on my lap. I frowned at the little thing before sighing and continuing with the spell. When both the spells were done I closed up my books and locked them away as well as my ingredients before making a little blanket nest downstairs near the fire and putting the pup on it. I needed sleep before I could even think of what to do with the wolf pup Castiel.

In the morning I woke up and found my door open properly and a little dark brown haired boy sleeping next to me. He couldn’t have been older than three years old. Of course I jumped out of bed with a scream, waking him up. He looked up at me with the same bright blue eyes the wolf had and I just blinked at it before something clicked. I checked downstairs for the wolf and then upstairs before going into my room and saying “You were a wolf?!”

He rubbed his eyes sleepily and yawned before sitting on my bed properly and smiling tiredly. I sighed, running my fingers through my hair and pacing a little. I looked at the wolf boy, Castiel, and asked “So you are a werewolf?”

He just blinked up at me and followed my movements. That’s when Charlie came into my room and I nearly blasted her with magic. She caught my hand quickly though, stopping me from doing that. She eyed the little boy and asked “Really? One little disagreement with the order and you’re kidnapping a little boy to make your point clear?!”

I shook my head and replied “So I got this wolf pup last night. It was literally sitting on my porch soaking wet with a note on it’s paw and then I wake up this morning and poof! It’s a boy! A little Alpha werewolf boy! Charlie I don’t know what to do!”

The boy went to come over to me but I put my hand up at it and said “No, you stay on that bed! I-I need to think!”

Charlie helped me calm down and said “Well this sorts out the familiar situation. I mean if it is a werewolf it’s obviously a born one and it’s obviously came from a pack. If you raise it the order would accept it as your familiar.”

I pouted at her and replied “Born werewolves take weeks to mature and it’s an Alpha Charlie! I am not having an Alpha werewolf wandering around my house! If you haven’t noticed I am an Omega! Also I do not want a familiar! I work alone and I live alone! You know I don’t like being bothered!”

She sighed and asked “What’s it’s name?”

“His name is Castiel. It was on the note” I replied not realising he was now hugging my leg. I looked down and saw him hugging my leg while looking up at me with those big beautiful blue eyes. I had to admit his eyes were stunning. Charlie chuckled and said “He likes you.”

I frowned and replied “Yeah well he shouldn’t get too attached. You can look after him ‘cause I am not looking after some werewolf I don’t even know where from!”

Castiel whimpered and hugged my leg tighter. Charlie smiled softly and said “I don’t think he wants anyone else looking after him. Look we’ll get Rowena here and see what she says to do. I mean look at him, he’s all cute and small at the moment.”

“Fine, call Rowena and get her here now! He’s making weird signals at me!” I replied looking down cautiously at Castiel as he made grabby hands at me.

Charlie laughed and said “He wants you to pick him up.”

Castiel whimpered out “Up!” and I swallowed thickly, looking at Charlie wide eyed for help. She gestured for me to pick him up and I did ever so cautiously. I held him at arm’s length and he blinked at me making grabby hands at me still. She moved my arms closer to me and as soon as he got close enough to grab me he did. He nuzzled against me as I shifted my hold on him since he wasn’t letting go and I looked at Charlie desperately. She was laughing at the whole situation. I was one of the most unsociable witches in the order and I didn’t like talking to people in my town unless I had to. Charlie called Rowena and had her get to my home quickly. I stood in the living room still holding the little boy in my arms since he started crying and screaming everytime I tried to put him down and Charlie was on the couch watching us with a smile on her face. He pouted into my neck and grumbled “I’m hungry!”

I sighed and replied “Well so am I but I haven’t got any food in the house! Also who said anything about you staying here and eating my food! No! As soon as Rowena gets here you can go with her!”

He gripped my pyjama shirt tighter and started crying again. I recoiled at the sound of his wailing and Charlie chuckled as I desperately tried to calm the distraught wolf boy down. Rowena came in just as I had gotten him a jar of peanut butter and a spoon. That was all I had left. He lapped at the spoon happily and Rowena raised her eyebrows at me since I was still holding onto him. He seriously didn’t want to be put down. She said in her thick scottish accent “When you said you found a werewolf I was not expecting you to be holding a naked toddler boy in your hands. He’s a born one then?”

I nodded and explained what had happened and she smiled. We were now sat in the living room and Castiel was still happily lapping at the peanut butter. Rowena asked “So do you know what pack he’s from?”

I shook my head and replied “The only words I’ve got out of him are ‘up’ and ‘I’m hungry’ and a lot of whimpers and crying.”

Rowena sighed and asked Castiel “Little boy, do you know what pack you belong to?”

Castiel blinked at Rowena before nodding and replying proudly “Novak clan!”

Rowena smiled and said “Oh I know why he’s here. Bless him. The Novak clan have a tradition of dumping their newborns to people in civilisation. I’m sorry but this is a sacred tradition guarded with high level nature magic. You can’t let anyone else take this boy into their care. It’s your burden now.”

I went into mild shock and practically yelled “I’m part of some sacred fucking tradition of some wolf pack! I am a grown antisocial witch! I can’t even get food in the fridge to take care of myself let alone do it for another living being!”

I started hyperventilating and Charlie went to help but Castiel got there before her. He dropped the jar and spoon and put his hands on my cheeks, squishing them together while saying “Breathe!”

I took a deep breath and he did it again until I was breathing normally. Charlie’s jaw was slack with awe and she asked “Is she okay?”

Rowena chuckled and replied “She’ll be fine. I think we should leave her alone to think over what’s happening. She seems to be a little flustered at the moment.” Rowena dragged Charlie out my house and Castiel gently removed his hands from my face. He stared at me concerned for a few seconds before picking up the jar of peanut butter and the spoon and continuing his happy licking. That’s when I realised he was using a dirty spoon now and I snatched it off him. He cried as I did it and I said “You dropped it on the floor so it’s dirty. Just let me get you a new one.” He continued crying all the way through me going into the kitchen to get him a new spoon and coming back. Once the new spoon was in his hands he was happy again. I sat there thinking over what was happening and said “I have to look after a werewolf from some almighty pack because of stupid nature magic. Oh my life just keeps getting worse. First my boyfriend dumps me for some Warlock, the order keeps moaning at me to get a familiar even going as far as saying they’ll revoke my license to practice magic if I don’t and now I’m stuck in some sacred tradition because of powerful nature magic.” Castiel looked up at me and offered me the spoon. I took it, still hungry and ate what was on it. He smiled at me and made grabby hands at me again. I sighed and picked him up. I gave the spoon back to him and said “Well I’ve still got a job to do so I am going to find something for you to wear while I make my rounds in town and then we are going to get you some proper clothes. Cheap ones too since you guys grow like wildfire. I’ll also get some proper food on the way home.” He tried to put the spoon in his mouth like I did but it was too big for his little mouth. He bit it experimentally and growled as he kept it in his mouth. I sighed and went upstairs fishing out a t-shirt that was too small for me and a pair of boy shorts that were also too small for me. I asked him “Hey uhh Castiel, do you know where you can go to the toilet?”

He shook his head and I continued “Okay so we go to the store and get diapers first. If you do need to go you hold it in and tell me.”

He nodded and replied “I need to pee.” I picked him up and went into my bathroom before holding him on my toilet seat.

I said “You can let it go now.” He nodded and did as I said. When he was all done I told him how to clean himself and he did it with great care. I put the boy shorts on him and then the t-shirt before getting all my potions and spells I needed to deliver ready. I got my phone and purse before picking him up and driving to the nearest toddler and baby store. I got a booster seat and special early toddler diapers. I even took him into one of the changing rooms and got him into one of the diapers and said “Now you don’t have to hold it in but still tell me if you need to go.” He just nodded and I left with him to deliver my potions and spells. As I walked with him in town everyone was giving me disapproving looks seeing him in just my t-shirt. At one point a woman with a baby came over to me and asked “Excuse me but is this your child?”

I looked at him and replied “Yeah, he’s my child. Got a problem with how I look after him?”

She got oddly proud at that point and answered “Actually yes. I’m going to call child services.”

I scoffed and said “Uh huh and I’ll just show them my witch credentials. He’s my familiar dumbass. He’s also a werewolf so I wouldn’t call child services. Wouldn’t want anyone getting hurt.”

She backed away slightly once I flashed her my glowing purple eyes and replied “O-Oh I’m sorry Miss L/n. I didn’t mean to insult you.”

I smiled and said “Yeah well you don’t know me and frankly you shouldn’t be poking your nose in other people’s business. Just don’t come near me or him again and I won’t slip a curse through your door.” The woman hurried off quickly after that.

Castiel watched the woman hurry off and asked “What’s a familiar?”

“A Witch’s assistant. Usually a type of shapeshifter of normal household pets. But in your case you’re an exception the order would make because you were born not bitten. Also I lied. You’re not my familiar, you haven’t got that documentation but I may need it or you won’t be able to do anything when you grow up and if anyone asks for your documentation I’d be screwed and you are not being taken to the magical pound for anything that hasn’t got identification” I replied looking for the right apartment number. Castiel nodded and I continued doing my rounds. When I finished I took him to the familiar registration centre thinking Charlie was right about solving my situation and he did need that documentation. The receptionist smiled at me and said “Oh you must be Y/n L/n. They said you’d be here to argue with me. So what can I argue with you about?”

I sighed and replied “I’m not here to argue. I need to register this guy as a familiar.”

I put Castiel on the counter and the receptionist asked with one of those cutesy voice you see people making for babies “And who is this little fella?”

“His name is Castiel. He’s from the Novak Clan. He’s a newborn werewolf and he’s been put in my care by some tradition. Thought it might be best to get him some documents before someone arrests him for living in society without a permit” I replied sighing.

She nodded in understanding and said “We’ll need to check what wolf he is and do some health checks and you’ll need to fill out some documentation after that. Come on through with me.” I nodded, picking Castiel up and followed the woman through to the examination room.

Castiel whimpered seeing all the scary looking medical instruments around and I said “Hey don’t worry. Those are only for the ones with something wrong with them. You’re nice and healthy.” He nodded and I put him on the examination table.

The nice receptionist turned to him with a smile and said “Now little fella, I’m going to need you to change into a wolf for me. Can you do that for me?”

Castiel looked to me and I nodded at him. He looked at the receptionist and nodded before taking a deep breath and shifting into a wolf. He yipped from under the t-shirt that was on him and his little black and white face poked out the bottom of the shirt. He padded out the shirt cautiously and looked at the receptionist. She looked at his coat and then at his paws and his tail before saying “He’s a Gray Wolf. Got a nice coat on him too. He seems to be in perfect health but we’ll do some tests once he’s back into his human form just in case.” I nodded and he transformed back into a little boy. Before she did any tests I got him into a new diaper and threw the old one away. He sat on the table patiently and the receptionist checked his pulse, blood pleasure, his heart and his lungs before taking out the equipment to take blood. Castiel tried to move away as he saw the needle and I said gently “Hey, it’s okay. I don’t like needles either. They’re creepy but they only sting a little and she needs to take a little blood to make sure you’re all healthy.” He shook his head wide eyed with terror and clung to me shaking with fear. I stroked my fingers through his extremely soft hair and asked “Would me doing it with you make you feel better?”

He nodded and I looked at the receptionist. She nodded to say it was okay and set us both up to get our blood taken. She gave him special numbing cream but for me she just found my vein and took a little of my blood. She did the same for him and he held my hand the entire time and refused to look at the needle. I kissed into his hair and said “You’re doing so well. Good boy.” He relaxed after that. 

When she had finished taking his blood she ran a test and the initial results came back as everything negative which was brilliant. We waited for the rest of the results to come back and they were perfect. I signed the forms out and when I had to fill out his full name I asked him “Do you have a last name?”

He shook his head and I continued filling out the form. I ignored the last name part because he didn’t have one. I put down his pack name and put down his birthday which he told me as four weeks ago. Wow he was young. When I filled everything out I got his documentation and was told his physical license would be done when he had reached maturity.  The order was alerted of my new familiar and they allowed it so at least they were reasonably happy now. Once that was all sorted I took him to the mall to get him some clothes. I got him one outfit knowing he’d be growing constantly and rapidly over the next few weeks so I’d be going to the mall constantly to get him clothes that fit him. I was allowed to let him wear his clothes in the store so when they were paid for I took him to the grocery store. I carried him, holding him at my hip, through the store and when we reached something he wanted he’d reach for it and sniffle if I didn’t let him have it. We walked past the dog toys and he started crying because I wouldn’t buy him a chew toy. I caved and bought it, hating all the attention I was getting. Mothers were looking at me disapprovingly as I let him pick out chew toys but with one show of my glowing eyes they moved on quickly. See witches were fairly common in society, witches like me though were rare. I was born with magic and was the most powerful nature witch. I felt like laughing at the irony of being stuck in a nature magic protected werewolf pack tradition. 

People tended to ask for my services and of course I’d agree. That was how I made a living. It was also compulsory for magic born witches to have a familiar so when I flashed my eyes at the disapproving women they knew immediately that Castiel wasn’t human and that he was my familiar. A Witch took her familiar everywhere with them. It was for their safety as much as yours. When I went past the magic aisle I stopped and looked for a book on werewolf care. Of course I didn’t find one that would be of any help though. Castiel did find a nice hat though and he made me get it for him even though it was incredibly cliché for a witch and I felt like laughing when he wore it out the store. Everyone paid attention to us as soon as he put it on. After that I went home and put my closed/open sign onto open so people would come and ask me for help with things. 

The rest of the day went fairly well and I managed to get Castiel potty trained so he didn’t need the diapers. I kept them around just in case. He refused to sleep in the spare room or the couch so he slept in bed with me. I did try and put him on the edge of the bed away from me but he just wiggled his way over to me and slept curled up on my chest. Oh it was going to be interesting living with him from now on.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Possessive Castiel even if he is a small little werewolf child. I don’t think there is anything else other than that.

So living with Castiel. It had been like three days and he looked like a five year old. He was real intelligent too. Like literally, he was a genius and he wasn’t even past his first month of living. I woke up to him squeezing me to death like every fucking morning since he arrived and as much as I enjoyed the closeness he never let me go! I could have a moment of peace but then he’d be climbing all over me. He refused to walk anywhere longer than ten metres and wanted me to carry him and he hated when other people came near me. Yesterday one of my regular clients hugged me and he started growling at the poor guy and biting him. I had to pull Castiel off the guy and apologise for his behaviour. The guy understood though luckily. 

Anyway so there I was lying with Castiel in my bed because he didn’t want to sleep anywhere without me. I sighed looking down at him as he starfished on my chest, hugging me tightly. I got up holding him to me since he wasn’t going to let go and noticed he had grown yet again. He looked like a decent sized six year old now and that meant I had to get him something new to wear because he had grown so much over night that he’d grown out his clothes. I walked downstairs feeling incredibly weak as I struggled to carry the fully grown child sleeping in my arms quite happily. Charlie was already there, helping herself to my food. I blinked seeing the Winchesters there too. Dean went wide eyed seeing Castiel and Charlie looked over to me asking “So he’s grown then?”

“Oh yeah and he’s getting heavy. He also refuses to let go of me and I still have to carry him around. I hope he grows out of this clingy stuff” I replied sitting down at the dinner table with the Winchesters.

Dean asked “So uhh child?”

Castiel started stirring and I replied “This is Castiel. He’s a born werewolf and he’s now my familiar. The irony of all of this is that I’m stuck in a, real powerful nature spell protected, tradition of a werewolf pack. I’m the most powerful nature witch in the world and I can’t even break this spell. Damn werewolves and their weird traditions.” Dean nodded in understanding and I explained everything to them.

Sam came closer to Castiel and said “Wow, I’ve never seen a born werewolf. He’s kinda small for an Alpha.” Castiel growled as he opened his eyes and went to bite Sam’s nose but I pulled his hair, making him whimper and back down.

Sam, Dean and Charlie blinked in surprise at Castiel and I and I sighed out “We’re having a little trouble with other people. He’s getting aggressive towards anyone who even comes close to me and he won’t stop it no matter how many times I tell him so I’ve resorted to pulling on his hair until he stops. Sorry Sammy, I really don’t know what’s getting into him.”

Charlie asked “You sure he gets aggressive when everyone comes close to you or just other Alpha’s? because they say born Alpha werewolves are very territorial over their family and since you’ve been looking after him he’d think of you as family.”

I replied “Well come close to me and see if he tries to bite your head off.” Charlie came over to me and hugged me tightly. She was a beta. A nice cherry and honeysuckle smelling beta. Castiel looked up at Charlie and blinked before going back to eyeing the fridge with intensity. Charlie said “See, he’s not biting me but then again he already knows me so maybe try Dean-o.” I looked at Dean and Dean sighed, coming over to me and hugging me. He was an Omega but he was very much like an Alpha. Castiel started growling before sniffing the air and stopping completely. He stared at Dean dumbfounded before mumbling “Sorry.” Dean nodded a little confused and sat back down.

Charlie smiled and said “See, he’s just being territorial. He’s your family Alpha so he’s trying to keep other Alpha’s away from you. He’s still young so he doesn’t understand who he should be growling at and who he shouldn’t be growling at.”

“Well Sammy is mated so he’s not exactly a threat. You could be right. I’ll have to teach him. First though I’m starving and I know from how he’s burning holes into my fridge that he is too” I replied pulling Castiel off me and putting him on Charlie who was sitting next to me. Castiel whimpered and got up, following me around the kitchen. Dean went wide eyed and asked “Wow, he really is clingy ain’t he?”

“Oh yeah. If she stands still for a moment I guarantee you he’ll be stuck to her legs like glue” Charlie replied watching as Castiel clung to my leg as I made us something to eat. He eyed Sam like Sam was evil and clung to my leg tighter.

Charlie and Dean laughed and Dean said “Looks like Sammy’s being given a nice clear warning to stay away. What will Jessica think?! My brother being glared at by a family Alpha!”

Sam gave Dean his signature bitch face and replied “I’ve done nothing. He just sees a threat where there isn’t.”

“Oh so that crush you had on Y/n in high school was imaginary was it?” Charlie teased back. Sam went scarlet red and Castiel growled in warning.

I sighed at Castiel and said “Behave, Sam is happily mated and I never went to high school. Charlie’s just teasing him.” Castiel was still glaring at Sam though. I gave Castiel his breakfast and went to sit down at the table with my own. He climbed onto my lap and ate his breakfast there while glaring at Sam anytime Sam’s hand would drift closer to me or when he’d talk with me. Dean thought it was hilarious and Charlie still couldn’t believe that I actually got Castiel registered but she understood once I told her about him having no documentation. 

After breakfast Sam and Dean explained they needed help with a spell to banish a vengeful spirit because no matter what they did it wouldn’t leave. They were Hunters that belonged to the Men of Letters because they were legacies. The Men of Letters assigned me as their magical adviser. Basically someone who helps them out with spells and monsters when they needed it.

When I was preparing the spell Castiel decided he wanted to play. He got his favourite chew toy and shifted, ready to play with me. I couldn’t though so he sulked until Dean decided he’d play with him. I stopped them when my lamp was about to become nothing but broken pieces of china and glass and made them go out front and play. Castiel seemed happy about it but didn’t like leaving me inside with Sam so he dragged him out with him and Dean. Charlie asked “So how are you coping with all this?”

“You mean having a werewolf living with me? Well at first I freaked out and then I just kind of realised I couldn’t do a thing about it so I just kind of went with it. You know he’s a genius and he’s hardly big enough to reach my kitchen cupboards. He’s growing at a real extreme rate. He’ll be a teenager soon and boy am I looking forward for the moody teenage stage because then he might actually leave me to have my peace and quiet. I mean you’ve seen him. All he ever does is cling to me” I replied rambling on about it all.

Charlie smiled and said “You’re loving it.”

I huffed and replied “No I’m not. I’m just…embracing it.” Sam, Dean and Castiel came back in and Castiel laid at my feet still a wolf. I scratched behind his ears and he panted happily as I did. Dean fell into the armchair panting exhaustedly before breathing out “Boy that wolf can run.”

I chuckled and replied “He was showing off. You should see him when the mail man comes. Poor guy actually wet himself because Castiel went out to collect it as a wolf. To be fair to the mail man, Castiel did try and chew off his underwear the day before.” Charlie chuckled, picturing it and Castiel whimpered. I had punished him that day by making him sit in the naughty corner away from me. He didn’t go out to get the mail again after that. When I had finished the spell I threw the hex bag at Dean saying “That should do the trick. Just slip that into one of the walls and your house will be spirit free.” He nodded and him and Sam left to take care of their case.  

Charlie smiled as I let Castiel up onto my lap and she asked “How long is he going to stay like that?”

“Depends. On some days he’ll quite happily stay like that for hours. Others he’ll shift back and forth like clockwork and sometimes he won’t shift at all” I replied stroking my fingers through Castiel’s extremely soft fur.

Charlie sighed and said “Well I should get going. Do not forget about that meeting at the order. It’s this afternoon at three so do not be late.” I nodded and Charlie let herself out. I sighed and got on with what work I had to do that day.

-Castiel’s PoV-

I watched her as she worked. She was very pretty. Mama had told me all about True Mates. She said when I got there they’d look after me and teach me how to be a good Alpha. I was told that True Mates can be your Mate or just a companion. I wanted her to be my mate. She was pretty and seemed lonely and hurt by something. She said something about a boyfriend but I didn’t know what that was. I think maybe it was a previous partner. 

Her scent was perfect. Spring rain, wild flowers and blueberries. She was flustered, rushing around with ingredients in her hands and I just watched her. She’d talk all her thoughts out loud and it was clear she wasn’t addressing me but I liked to think she was. One day she wouldn’t ignore me and would actually be addressing me. I already loved her and I knew I wasn’t fully grown yet. She’d love me when I was mature. She’d see me as her mate just as I see her as mine. 

Someone knocked on the door, making her stop, and she went to answer it. I followed her closely, ready to do anything to protect her from danger and saw another Alpha. Why must it always be an Alpha?! They always come to steal her from me! I growled at the man as he hugged her with a hidden smirk that she didn’t see. He came in and she led him into the living room with a smile. When they were sitting down I laid in between them, blocking him from getting close to her. He eyed me closely before asking “Your familiar is an Alpha wolf?”

“Yeah, it’s a long story. He’s a born werewolf”, she replied looking through a spellbook, “Anyway you wanted to know about animal transformation?”

The man nodded and answered “Yeah my friend is kind of in love with his cat and he was arrested but they never saw the cat so I was hoping to transform it into a human so he doesn’t get in trouble. He tried doing the spell himself and that’s how he got arrested.”

“I can transform that cat but I can’t if he was arrested. I’m sorry but I can’t, it’s against the code” she said with a sigh.

He sighed sadly and said “Oh well. Uhh before I go could I possibly push my luck and ask you out on a date? I know we are strangers but you are beautiful and you smell fantastic!”

She nodded a little awestruck and I growled losing control. I couldn’t control my anger when someone tried to take my Omega. I may of been young but I understood an Alpha imposing on my territory. I went to bite him but Y/n pulled on my fur hard and I had to back down. She didn’t like it when I didn’t obey and she put me in the naughty corner and wouldn’t let me near her. I hated being so far away from her. I liked being with her all the time. I liked her attention being on me and only me. I liked when she played with me, I always let her win tug of war. She’d give me the brightest smile when she won. 

I hoped I had scared the other Alpha away but he just chuckled and said “Not too friendly to other Alpha’s huh? Isn’t that like a pack thing?”

It’s not a ‘pack thing’, it’s a highly rewarded defence mechanism. Alpha’s in packs protect their mate and family. I was going to protect my mate and make sure he didn’t take her from me. Papa told me all Alpha’s try and take pretty Omega’s even if they are mated so I had to protect my Omega because she was the most beautiful Omega in the world and every Alpha would want her. I growled at him again but Y/n tapped my nose as a warning, making me stop. I didn’t want to go into the naughty corner. She smiled at the other Alpha and replied “It’s a little different than a pack thing. Born Alpha werewolves get territorial over their family. He’s still real young so he doesn’t understand who to growl and bite at and who not to growl and bite at.” I felt like huffing. I knew exactly who to bite and growl at and it was any Alpha that came close to her.

The Alpha nodded and said “Well I’ll pick you up tomorrow night at seven. Uhh have fun controlling your werewolf.”

She nodded and when he left she hissed “Don’t do that again! He was a nice guy and he was actually interested in me! One more strike and you’re in the naughty corner, got it?!”

I whimpered at her tone and reassured myself that she was only mean about it because I wasn’t mature enough to be seen as her mate. She didn’t let me on her lap for the whole time we were at home and when we left I was made to transform into my human form. I didn’t mind though, she’d let me hold her hand.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : bullying, some self loathing from the reader, cuteness overload from Cas, Cas is a little troublemaker

We walked into town and into a small office building. She showed something to the security man before the security man pressed a button and a door opened down to an underground staircase. I looked down it in mystery and she pulled me down it. It was lit with torches and I was a little afraid of fire. She held my hand tightly though to reassure me I was safe. She was a good Omega mate, she made sure I was happy and safe. 

When we reached the bottom I saw a lot of witches with their Familiar’s. She had explained it all to me and I was happy that she let me be her Familiar. Charlie spotted her and waved her over to her, an Alpha man and a blonde haired boy who looked around the same age as me and extremely familiar to me. It was Balthazar! I ran over to Charlie, Balthazar and the Alpha man and Y/n ran after me.

 When she got to me an old witch had stopped me and started trying to convince me to be her familiar. Y/n clamped her hand around my shoulder and said “Mertle! Stop trying to steal my familiar and get your grubby hands off him! He’s only young and doesn’t need to be pulled into your evil fucking hands!”

The woman whimpered, walking away and Y/n dragged me over to Charlie and Balthazar while lecturing me on how I shouldn’t run off in there because not all the witches are good. Charlie asked Y/n “What’s up with you?”

“No good hags trying to steal familiars from other witches!” she replied glaring over at the old woman that tried to take me away from Y/n. The old woman, Mertle, glared at Y/n hearing every word she said and Y/n yelled “Yeah! I was talking about you! Fucking hag! Everyone guard your familiars ‘cause that hag tried to steal mine! I bet she’d steal yours too!”

All the witches glared at Mertle and Mertle looked down at her hands guiltily. Charlie burst out into laughter and said “I will never get tired of you turning these very important meeting into a fighting match. It’s like you’re trying to take on the whole of the magical community!”

The Alpha man chuckled and replied in a thick southern drawl “Well she does have something to prove. She is the most powerful nature witch in the world and also an Omega. That’s never happened before.”

Y/n smiled proudly and said “Yeah well some of us are just born with natural magical talent.” Charlie mocked being hurt and I smiled at Balthazar who was holding the man’s wrist.

Y/n smiled and said “Oh right Benny you haven’t met Castiel. Right, he’s my familiar now. Not really much of a choice. Kind of just turned up on my doorstep with a note saying look after me.”

The Alpha man, Benny, replied “We’re in the same sticky situation. Balthazar here turns up out of the blue as a pup with a note along the same lines. The next thing I know I’m stuck in an ancient nature spell that’s protecting an ancient pack tradition of his.”

Balthazar smiled, noticing me and Y/n asked me “Do you know Balthazar?”

“Yes, he is my friend” I replied proud of my friend.

Balthazar nodded with pride too and Benny asked “Are you also having trouble controlling your familiar’s temper tantrums?”

“Well if you mean how he tries to growl and bite at every Alpha that comes near me then yeah but he’s strangely being obedient at the moment” Y/n replied looking at me as if she trying to figure out my motive. I smiled innocently at her and she sighed muttering about how she’s never going to figure me out. Benny wasn’t a threat. He was Balthazar’s mate and Balthazar would not let Benny be enticed by Y/n because Y/n is mine. Charlie sighed and asked “How come you guys get to have familiars?! I’ve appealed three times and they always say no!”

“Well we’re magic born so we don’t get a choice and they refuse to let you have one because have you seen the state of your apartment?!” Y/n replied. An old woman called all the witches to attention and they all took seats at a big long table that magically appeared. Y/n was sat next to the old woman with Benny next to her. I looked at her expectantly and she sighed saying “Cas, you can’t sit on me or next to me. You’ve got to go sit with the other familiars.” I shook my head refusing to leave her side and Balthazar did the same to Benny. The old woman looked over at Y/n and Benny and hissed angrily “What is all the commotion about?! Can you not get your brat familiar’s under control?!”

Y/n and Benny growled angrily at her and Y/n hissed back “Call them brats again and I’ll rip your throat out! They’re young new born werewolves! In lore they are naturally clingy! Especially to the ones that take care of them! So excuse us for having trouble getting them to go sit with a bunch of familiars they do not know! You may be the Grande Witch but you are just a human born! If you think you’re all high and mighty then you really are wrong! The High Grande Witch is in charge here so sit back down and stop acting like you’re in charge!”

The old woman started yelling but another woman came in and used a spell to silence her. She moved the woman out the seat she was in and sat next to Y/n saying “Y/n my dear, you finally got a familiar! Good for you. Aww he looks sweet, what is he?”

“He’s a born werewolf and he’s not going to go sit with the other familiar’s so could he just sit with me and the same for Benny’s. They’re not exactly known for giving people that take care for them much space to breathe” Y/n replied with a sincere smile.

The woman smiled and said “Of course they can stay here. As long as they’re good boys and are nice and quiet they can sit with us.” Y/n sighed in relief and moved her chair back so I could get on her lap.

I smiled at her and she sighed saying “You cause me so much trouble. It’s good that you’re cute or I’d be real mad.” The woman chuckled as I nuzzled against her liking that she called me cute.

The woman smiled at all the witches and said “Let’s get to business shall we.” Y/n took out a pen and pad before using magic to make itself take notes so she could keep me seated. Sometimes I’d wander off and she’d tell me off for it. Balthazar smiled at me and waved and I waved back as all the witches discussed and conversed different matters. The woman looked to Y/n and said “You have an issue dear, you wanted to tell us all at this meeting?”

Y/n nodded and took a deep breath before replying “Uhh I wanted to bring up the mistreatment of Familiar’s. I know I didn’t have a Familiar for a very long time but that was the point. I refused to have one to protest. Many witches who have no idea how to take care of a Familiar are made to get a Familiar and for it the Familiar suffers and will eventually turn on the witch. We’ve all seen it happen so don’t deny it. It’s a great issue that we always ignore. I think it’s time we address the fact that magicborns are made to get Familiars even if they are clearly not capable of looking after one! Humanborns go through plenty of paperwork before their home is assessed to see if it is right for a Familiar and then they are considered to see if they can get an Familiar or not! Magicborns however only need to take their new Familiar to the registry office and have a few tests done and fill in one form then poof you have a Familiar in your care without any kind of home assessment or test to see if you can in fact look after one. It has always worried me that I will not be able to take care of a familiar and I am still terrified that I’ll forget something and end up making my familiar suffer. It’s not right that we treat them like they’re nothing but animals that can be replaced! They can’t! For Magicborns if you lose your Familiar then you die! If they turn on you then you will be killed! It is imperative that we look after them correctly and treat them how we treat other people! With respect and equality! If you have a young familiar then fine treat it like you’d treat a child. I say that to resolve this we have regular home checks and one before we get one too . We should also be tested on how you should take care of a Familiar before we get one and tested regularly after. I’d say on an annual basis for testing and once every two months for home checks.”

The old woman that insulted me piped up and said “Are you suggesting that we aren’t capable of caring for Familiars?”

“You’ve had ten and you are Humanborn so you don’t understand the struggle of knowing that if you don’t care for your Familiar properly then you will die. Magicborns hold a bond with their Familiar once you accept it and if that bond is broken then you are as good as dead or are dead! Also I am not suggesting all witches can’t care for Familiars, I’m suggesting some do not have the knowledge or the common sense to care for them correctly! You don’t have a say in any of this since you’ve managed to kill ten Familiars! You treat them like dirt! Frankly it’s a mystery how you’re still in the order!” Y/n replied with confidence.

The woman that sat next to Y/n looked to the old woman and said “Yes Elena, why are you still in the order? What she has brought up is a very interesting issue. You’re disbanded from the order for misuse of magic and the mistreatment of Familiar’s. You may appeal to me but I have already made my decision and nothing you can say will change it. Leave now.” The old woman, Elena, nodded swallowing hard before getting up and leaving the hall.

The woman turned to Y/n and said “This raises the issue of you now being in line to be Grande Witch and when I pass on you’ll be the High Grande Witch. We’ll talk more about it after the meeting. For now I think we should start setting up those Familiar protection techniques you’ve brought to my attention.”

Y/n nodded and the woman addressed the whole of the room “This issue with Familiar’s is in fact serious so I have decided every witch with a familiar is to go to the bonding camp set up to help create a strong bond between your Familiar and yourselves as witches. It is there to ensure you know how to look after your Familiar and so that your Familiar knows it is safe in your care. I also think that the idea of home checks and testing is a good idea. The camp is to offer tests after so we can know who has learned from the experience and who should have their familiar taken away to the familiar placement centre we have in place for witches who need an experienced Familiar and for the Familiar’s that have been mistreated by witches all around.” All witched nodded in understanding and in agreement. The law was made and the next issue addressed. Y/n stayed silent for the rest of the meeting, not even looking up at anyone. The meeting was boring and I could tell something was bothering Y/n. Nature felt unbalanced and upset around her. 

When the meeting ended she sat at the end of the hall and I sat in front of her trying to gain her attention. A few female Omega witches walked past her and I heard them talking about her. One laughed saying “She can’t even do anything without Mummy’s help! She’ll never be High Grande Witch!”

The others laughed and insulted my Y/n further. When they had passed I noticed Y/n clenching her hand and a single tear drop hitting her hand. The vines coming in from the cracks in the ceiling grew slightly too and started withering. I whimpered and went closer to her. She was upset. I pawed at her knee and she looked at me, blinking away tears before saying “I’m fine. Stop looking at me like a worried puppy.” She forced a smile out but I could tell it was fake.

I frowned and replied “You’re not fine. You’re upset. Nature is upset around you so you are upset. What’s wrong? Did I do something bad?”

Tears formed in her eyes and she gave me a watery smile before answering “Castiel, you were a very good boy except from running off. That was dangerous and you won’t do it again. A-Also I didn’t know you can sense nature. That’s cheating, I thought I had it all figured out with hiding my scent.”

I climbed into her lap and said “All of my pack have strong ties to Nature. It’s not cheating. Please tell me what’s wrong?”

She cried softly clinging onto me and I hugged back comforting my Omega. She sniffled and replied “I’m going to be a terrible High Grande Witch just like they said. Every witch knows it and it’s all because my Mother does anything I want. I-I could want to damn everyone to hell and she’d see it done with the flick of her wrist. Without her I won’t be able to hold any power in here! I’m the laughing stock of the community! I-I should’ve just stayed isolated at home all alone. Y-You shouldn’t be in my care, I’ll only mess it up and get you killed. I-I’m so sorry, so so sorry.”

I kissed her cheek, blushing straight afterwards before finding my courage again and saying “Those people are just jealous because you’re beautiful and very powerful and they can never be that. Don’t listen to them because they are liars. You can do anything you put your mind to and everyone would listen because they’d be fools not to. You shouldn’t isolate yourself off and you will never be alone because I will stay with you forever! You look after me very well! Mama would be happy to know you look after me so well. Do not apologise for being perfect!”

She looked at me in disbelief and replied “W-What did I ever do to deserve someone as nice as you? You’re a very good boy, your Mother would be very proud of you and even if you are a little territorial your Father would be proud too. T-Thank you for being nice to me.”

I wiped away her tears and said “All those girls were bullies. When I grow up I’ll make sure they know not to be so mean. I’m going to be big and strong so they’ll have to listen to me.”

She chuckled and replied “You know for a clingy wolf boy you’re very good at cheering me up. Even with all my complaints you’re still very good company. It’s nice not being so alone anymore.” She kissed my nose and hugged me tightly before saying “Now behave. My Mother’s coming over and even if she pinches your cheeks don’t growl or try to bite. Act like a good boy.” I nodded and the woman in charge came over to us. That was Y/n’s Mother. I looked up at the Alpha lady and she smiled down at me and Y/n. Y/n nodded to her and said “Mum.”

Y/n’s Mother replied “Y/n.”

“So this is your familiar? He’s a born werewolf?” she asked Y/n.

Y/n nodded and replied “This is Castiel and he’s not so great with Alpha’s so be careful.” Y/n let me go and I got off her lap and extended my hand to her Mother.

Her Mother took my hand and shook it before pulling me in for a hug and squeezing my cheeks saying “Oh he’s so cute! He’s going to grow up real handsome too! What pack is he from and how did you get him?”

“He’s from the Novak Clan and I got him because of some nature magic protected tradition. He was put on my doorstep and a note was left with my name on it, telling me to look after him. It also said he’d be disobedient. The note was not lying” Y/n replied with a smile. Her Mother’s eyes widened and she looked at me questioningly.

She asked “Could I talk to him in private for a minute?”

Y/n nodded and her Mother pulled me away from my Y/n. She knelt in front of me when Y/n was out of earshot and asked “Do you know why you were sent to my daughter?”

I nodded and she continued “Then you know that I cannot let you have my daughter until you are mature and I know you will not hurt her. My daughter is my everything, she is all I have left in this world I cannot see her hurt even if you are her True Mate. I know none of this will matter because of the bond you two already share. It would kill her if I was to stop it so I will not but you must promise me you will take care of my baby girl. If you hurt her in any way I will hunt you down and make your life as miserable as possible.”

I nodded and replied “Y/n is going to be my Mate, I will do anything to protect her! I would never hurt her! She takes care of me so I will take care of her when I am big and strong! I am the Alpha so it is my job to provide for her! Please do not make me leave her.”

Her Mother shook her head and said “I won’t make you leave her. I already see you’re making a difference on her. She’s never been very loud or very confident but today she spoke out to the whole of the order. It’s because you’ve been bringing out her strong side. You’re making her stronger, I’d never take that from her. You’re a good boy, just continue to be that and I’ll leave you to it. Thank you for promising.” I nodded and she led me back over to Y/n.

I hugged Y/n tightly seeing she was getting upset again and said “Those people over there are just bullies. They’re jealous because they know you’re perfect and they can’t be perfect.”

Y/n smiled hugging back and her Mother smiled before saying “Y/n it’s time you started on your journey to becoming High Grande Witch by becoming the new Grande Witch. I need a strong, independent and experienced witch to take over and you now have a familiar so you are able to fill the role.”

Y/n shook her head and replied “You know I wouldn’t be taken seriously. Everyone would just say I got the position because you gave it to me. Everyone knows I’m your favourite.”

Her Mother sighed and said “You would be taken seriously because you’d make them take you seriously by being better than their petty jealousy. Like your familiar said. You are perfect and everyone is just jealous because they can’t be perfect. You aren’t getting the position because of me. The high council want you to fill the position ready for when they make you High Grande Witch. You’re just like your Father. Strong, silent and doubting. The amount of times I had to remind him that he was one of the most powerful Omega witches out there. Sweetie you’re so very powerful, fiercely independent and by the looks of it a good Mother. You’re raising a werewolf child and they are not easy to raise given their sudden growth. You will make the perfect Grande Witch and it will prepare you to take my torch when I pass on to the afterlife. You’ve got the right requirements now and you fit the profile perfectly.”

Y/n sighed and replied “F-Fine I’ll do it but if you ever say looking after Castiel makes me a good Mother I will never speak to you again. I think Mother is a bit of a stretch. Now wolf wrangler, that is a good term to replace Mother.” I pouted at her and she chuckled saying “Hey, it’s not my fault all you ever do is run around. It’s a job and a half just keeping track of where you’re going.”

Her Mother chuckled and said “You will receive your new tasks in the post. Good luck taking care of Castiel. I hope he does a good job at being a familiar since you’re using it as an excuse to keep him out of that centre you hate so much.”

Y/n smiled and replied “Yeah well I know what happens to magic folk in there and it’s not nice. That’s not happening to a five week year old kid that doesn’t even need documents because he literally came from the forest!”

Her Mother got up, kissing her forehead before kissing my forehead and saying “Oh and Castiel, my name is Sara. You can call me Sara.” I nodded and she left us alone.

Y/n smiled at me and asked “Wanna go get ice cream? I could really do with some ice cream.” I nodded and got off her before taking her hand when she got up. She smiled and pulled me along and out the office building we came in through. I was going to be the best Alpha for my Y/n. I was going to make Sara proud of me.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: nothing really, I mean there’s some mild scary Cas and someone pees their pants but that’s about it.

So it turns out moody teenager Castiel was the worst of them all. He was always grumpy, had an attitude to match Dean’s (and that’s saying something because he was a dick at times), nothing was good enough for him anymore, he tried to push my buttons by ordering me around (Yeah I know, the punk kid tried to order me around! Stupid Alpha dominance!) and to top it all he had a sex drive now so he popped a boner at literally anything and he had no idea how to get rid of it so he just sat there with it uncomfortably. He did get better with the personal space but only a little. He’d still hug me anytime he could and when he had a boner it made things very uncomfortable because hey! I’m an Omega and any Alpha with a boner pressed against you is gunna give you some kind of arousal. Also wet dreams. He still refused to have his own room so I had to deal with when he had a wet dream. Not nice to wake up in sticky cum especially when he hugs you all night so it’s only on you! Cum was used as a scent marker too so for the rest of that day I’d smell like him and it was very distracting. He seemed pleased though and that just frustrated me further. 

I woke up with him spooning me quite happily and he had grown yet again. I reckon he had reached his early twenties now. He was catching up to me age wise and I was a little happy that I wouldn’t have to deal with moody teenage Castiel. Castiel was taller than me now though, which was a little annoying but he wasn’t too tall. Only a few inches taller. I was 28 and I kind of wondered what age he would mature at because born werewolves usually go to human ageing when they mature. I sighed feeling cum on my ass yet again and up my back and he just snuggled me closer to him. I was like a teddy bear to him now and as much as I loved the closeness of someone else in bed, he was beginning to get a little too dominant. He’d always make us spoon now or he’d have me laying with my head on his chest even though I didn’t want to cuddle up to him. I would try and wriggle away but he only held me tighter and Castiel had gotten stronger. He had a decent amount of muscle now and he was firm. He didn’t have a six pack but he was nice and firm muscled all over. My Mother was right about him being handsome though. He was gorgeous. I had only had him for two weeks and now I was entering the third week and he had grown into this gorgeous young man. I laid there waiting for him to wake up knowing that was the only way he’d let go of me.

He woke up an hour later smiling quite happily at how he had grown. I frowned at my ruined pyjamas and grumbled “If you do not stop this I am going to get a cock ring and make you wear it at night and trust me buddy you do not want that.” I went into the bathroom with my clothes, getting changed and when I came out he was wearing his clothes that were a tad too small for him now. I sighed and said “We’ll get you more clothes today. Just come on, I have a busy day today.”

He nodded and replied “You know I could go get my own clothes.” I blinked at him and he looked at me with hopeful eyes.

I sighed giving him my credit card before saying “Do not max it out and if you come home with anything but what you need I will scream.” He smiled triumphantly before practically running out the house like an excited puppy. Sometimes I forgot he was only a few weeks old. I knew he’d have his first rut when he matured and that would kind of get the whole over excited puppy out of him so I looked forward to that but I hoped he’d keep some of his boyish charm because it made him cute and loveable. I went over some paperwork, waiting for him to come home and when he did he was wearing some pretty decent clothing. He had a black button up on and form fitting jeans on that showed off his ass and thighs perfectly. He cleaned up good. Although the jacket choice was questionable. He was wearing a long beige trench coat that he somehow made work for him. He was holding a few other bags and I raised my eyebrow at them. He sat next to me and said “I bought you something.” I blinked at him and he presented me with one his bags. He had bought me one of the most beautiful dresses I had ever seen. I went a little wide eyed and asked “Why the dress Cas?”

“There was that invitation to the witch ball and Mama told me that it was a big deal for witches and it was all fancy and for any and every magical or supernatural being. I thought you’d want something pretty to wear. I noticed you didn’t have anything fancy to wear. Do you like it? I got you shoes and a necklace to go with it!” he replied with excited anticipation. He was right, I did have to go to the witch ball but most years I found an excuse not to. He looked really excited for it though and the dress was beautiful. I smiled at him and said “I was just going to say I had the flu or something but since you’re real excited we can go and this dress is beautiful. Thank you. Now you said something about matching shoes and a necklace.” He smiled brightly at me and went into another bag taking out a pair of beautiful shoes. They would go perfectly with the dress too. I couldn’t help but smile. He got out a necklace box and presented me with a beautiful rose gold heart pendant necklace with diamonds and rubies outlining the second heart that was going around the first one. It was beautiful. He put it on me saying “I-I saw this and thought of you. I thought you’d like it. D-Do you?”

I smiled, touching it and replied “Castiel it’s beautiful. Thank you.” I kissed his cheek and he blushed like mad. I couldn’t help but chuckle. He did that everytime I kissed his cheek.

I asked “So what did you get to wear at the ball?”

“Well I knew I wasn’t going to grow anymore in size so I bought a suit. It has a blue tie. The person who worked there said it would bring out my eyes and then winked at me” he replied getting out a very expensive looking suit and blue tie. He also got out some black shoes. They weren’t anything too fancy but they didn’t need to be.

I smiled and said “Alright, go put the suit on a hanger and put this dress on one too and put the rest of this in the wardrobe with the clothes.” He nodded packing everything up and going to do as I said.

When he came down he sat next to me and asked “Do you need any help?”

“Uhh you can go get these ingredients from my shelves and help me prepare the spell. A client of mine needs it done asap” I replied giving him a list of ingredients. He prepared the ingredients like a pro now. He was getting good at being a familiar. 

After I completed the spell we left to go do my rounds. Every single girl was staring at Castiel like they wanted to devour him whole. I did have to give it to him, he grew up to be one hell of an attractive Alpha. We were near my client’s address when I spotted him. So the guy from before that asked me out did it as a prank and I ended up going home humiliated and covered in tomato sauce. I didn’t leave the house all that week and Castiel was on edge the whole week. He still hadn’t let it go. He was mad at the guy for doing it. So of course we’d see him walking towards us. I tried to duck out into the shadows before he saw me but of course he did and came running over. Castiel had his fists clenched and was giving the guy daggers but the guy didn’t seem to care. I think his name was Jake. He looked me over and said “I just wanted to say I hope there aren’t any hard feelings. It’s just you’re the loner in town and everyone thinks your weird so you know it’s kind of easy to play pranks on you.”

I blinked away any tears forming and before he could even get another word out Castiel was pinning him to the wall of an apartment building and growling “If you ever come near her again I will rip your throat out with my teeth! You humiliated her for fun! That is wrong and evil! You aren’t worthy of even being near her! You’re a pig ignorant ass of an Alpha and you put shame on all other Alpha’s for it! She is a wonderful person who actually thought you were interested in her but you were just like all the others! You hurt her and I have it in my right mind to make you feel what it feels like to be hurt!”

The guy just laughed and replied “Oh and I suppose you’re her boyfriend. Run and run far, she has this weird little werewolf dude watching over her. Of course he couldn’t do anything ‘cause he’s a complete idiot.”

Castiel growled louder and more animalistic and I knew he was about a second away from shifting and mauling the guy to death. He pressed the guy further into the wall and growled “I am the 'weird little werewolf dude’ you are talking about and I have you know I could understand the basics of physics before I could even walk! I am not an idiot and I do not appreciate you being so rude to Y/n! You shall pay for that!”

His eyes glowed bright red and the guy started panicking. Even I knew to be scared when an Alpha’s eyes glowed red, especially when they are a werewolf. Castiel listened as the guy begged him to let him go and promised him that he’d never come near me. I tried to gently nudge Castiel away from the crying man but nothing. Castiel was like an angry growling brick. He dug his fingers into the guy’s shoulders and the guy hissed in pain before crying harder. Castiel raised his hand to hit the guy and the guy pissed his pants. Castiel smiled smugly and growled “If I ever see you with her I will kill you.” He let the guy drop to the floor, soiled and crying before pulling me along and leaving him there. I looked back at the guy and saw people tutting at him like he was a disappointment. I frowned at Castiel and said “Okay new rule, no scaring people to the point of pissing their pants in public! That was not good Castiel.”

He huffed and replied “He was being rude to you. No one gets to insult you and humiliate you the way he did. I didn’t kill him so I don’t see the problem with what I did.” I sighed as we entered the right apartment building and I dropped the subject knowing he was right. He didn’t kill the guy even though I knew he could’ve done that quite easily and he didn’t actually hurt the guy. He only made him piss his pants and cry. 

We did my rounds pretty quickly and when we got back home I felt exhausted. Castiel though, he was ready to start jumping off the walls. That was the one main problem that always came up living with a werewolf. They had boundless amounts of energy. I pouted as he sat on top of me, trying to gain my attention as I tried to watch netflix and he just nuzzled at my face. I sighed and asked “What do you want?”

“Can we go play outside? I bought a new toy today” he whined back. Damn he was still so fucking childish!

I shook my head and answered “I’m tired. We can play later. Just get off me and settle down. You’ll give me whiplash with all your movements.” He sulked and laid down on top of me nudging my head away from the tv just to annoy me. I sighed as he wriggled around on top me trying to get comfortable before flipping us around so he was laying on the couch. I huffed looking up at him and he just smiled hugging me. I pouted, focusing on the tv and said “When I said get off me I didn’t mean pull me on top of you.”

He nuzzled against my head and replied “You didn’t say that though and this way I won’t have to get up to ask you when we can go out and play.” I sighed, accepting my role as his teddy bear and just laying on him while watching whatever I had put on.

* * *

A few days later the witch ball was being held so of course Castiel was as hyper as ever. I did ask him when he would mature and apparently he’d mature when he hit thirty. Great so he’d look older than me eventually. He did explain that he would mature at thirty because the tradition made you mature when you looked either a few years younger or older than the person that you were placed in the care of depending on whether you were an Alpha, Beta or Omega. He was an Alpha so he’d look older than me. I didn’t like that because I just knew he’d try and get all I’m older than you so do what I say when in actual fact he wasn’t older than me. 

Anyway so Castiel was bouncing off the walls, way too excited. We had to leave early to get to the witch ball anyway so we got ready for the ball early too. When he came out in his suit I couldn’t help but stare at how handsome he looked. His hair was still a mess but I had discovered ages ago that it hated being tamed. He just had to put the trench coat on with it though and make himself look adorable. I mean seriously, he loved that damn thing and it always made him adorable because it was a little baggy on him. 

He had to look in his late twenties now so I was watching him carefully because his Rut would hit when he got to maturity. I had had many heats and I knew mine would be soon too so I also had to make plans just in case ours fell in sync. He couldn’t be near me in my Heat if he was in a Rut. 

When I was ready he didn’t say anything, he just stared at me awestruck. No one had ever given me that look. You know the one where they just look at you and think 'Wow you’re beautiful’. It made me feel like someone actually gave a damn about me for once. He shook his head coming back to his senses before smiling and offering me his arm. I took it smiling and he smiled back. 

Sam, Dean and Charlie were waiting outside in Dean’s Impala. I sat behind Sam with Castiel in the middle. Sam and Dean could hardly believe Castiel had grown so quickly. Charlie was kind of gobsmacked that Castiel turned out so adorably gorgeous. Castiel didn’t growl at Sam anymore or try and bite him. He had finally learned the difference between mated and unmated scents and who he should be growling at. He still growled at any unmated Alpha that checked me out. Him as a moody teenager was the worst. He’d pick fights for no reason and since he was a pretty lanky kid at that point he got beaten up pretty easily. Now though, I’d say he could most probably beat the living shit out of any Alpha. 

The ride there was quiet with just Dean’s music and his and Sam’s bickering breaking the silence. I couldn’t help but smile when Castiel would hold my hand because it reminded me he was still very young at heart. It was going to be an interesting evening with him by my side.


	5. Chapter 5

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Some rudeness, some self-hate or self-loathing, fluff, slight angst, cute Cas

When we got to the witch ball it was already buzzing and I already felt out of place. Everyone stared at us as we came in and I felt like I had too much attention. Castiel offered his arm again and all the girls went wide eyed as I walked with him. I heard some of them talking about me. They were saying how they didn’t know how someone as ugly as me could get someone as handsome as him and it hurt. Castiel heard them too and when they came over to try and lure him away from me he looked at them like they were disgusting. The middle one giggled and asked “What’s a big strong Alpha doing here with a girl like that? Did her Mummy put you up to this? You know I could show you a far better time than this pathetic loser.”

Castiel smiled bitterly and replied coldly “If you must know I am her familiar and I asked her to go with me. Also if anyone here is pathetic it would be you. You make those snide comments and insults and bully her but it’s only because you know you will _never_ be as clever or as beautiful as her. The reason you try so hard is because you know any of the Alpha’s here tonight would try and win her heart without her even trying to get their attention. Now if you excuse us we must talk to people who actually matter. You are of no importance, I doubt anyone would even care if you left here.”

He pulled me away and the girls scoffed, walking off as if we were to blame for that. I leant on his shoulder and said “You didn’t have to stand up for me. I know I’m not much to look at or very good company.”

“You are beautiful and I enjoy your company very much. Y-You play with me even though you don’t have to indulge my childish behaviour. You make sure I’m happy and I will always be trying to make it up to you. You even promised you’d play with me here if I get bored. You are a wonderful person. Don’t let anyone tell you otherwise” He replied smiling shyly.

I kissed his cheek and said “If you make me play with you tonight I will not be pleased. You look like a grown man so I expect you to act like it so I don’t have to explain why you’re playing with a chew toy in the middle of a ball.”

He chuckled and replied “I’ll try and behave. I promise.” We sat down at our table and Charlie, Sam and Dean followed suit. Jessica, Sam’s mate had just arrived and she was still as beautiful as I remember her. She smiled and hugged Sam to death and he looked so happy. Dean sighed and grumbled “You know what this world needs, more Alpha women!”

“You know you’re right, why don’t you go find God and tell him that. Oh wait, we don’t even know if he’s real and it’s impossible to make someone a certain pack dynamic” I replied sassing him back.

He huffed and said “You’re alright, I mean you have Alpha’s staring at you all round because you’re a woman!”

I rolled my eyes and replied “You know not everyone here is straight so go find yourself a nice man for once. We all know you’re bi so go get yourself a nice piece of ass to chew on before you drive us crazy, whining about the fact you’re all alone! I mean even Charlie’s on the prowl tonight!”

Dean sighed and said “I guess you’re right. Seen your Mother anywhere yet?”

“I really hope not because if I see her she’s going to see me and I’ll be stuck with her for the rest of the night” I replied looking around anxiously. Everyone hummed in understanding except Castiel. He was sniffing the air and looking around confused. I looked at him and asked “Hey, what’s wrong?”

“I-I smell my Mother and Father” he replied looking around desperately before focusing on a woman and man. The man looked a little like Castiel except he was older and had grey hairs and amber eyes. The woman had Castiel’s eyes and looked beautiful even when she was aging. Of course they were talking to my Mother. Castiel started pulling me over to them all and of course my Mum noticed us before we got there. She waved us over acting like a goof because she always was a goof. I sighed when we got there and she hugged me half to death in her dress that was threatening to push her breasts out. When she let me pull back I asked “Why did you wear this dress? Why here? Even Dad would’ve complained about the choice.”

She chuckled and replied “Always so worried about little ol’ me. I’m fine and this dress happened to be the one that peaked your Father’s interest. I felt it was time I got back in the game.”

I huffed and said “You are over a hundred years old and are the High Grande Witch of the Order Of Magic. For once act like a mature Alpha!”

She sighed and replied “I do and it’s nice for you to worry about my reputation but I am fine. Now I have two people I want you to meet.” I pouted at her as she turned me towards the woman and man and Castiel seemed to look unsure of himself.

I smiled at him reassuringly and Mum said smiling “This is Chuck Novak, the head of the Novak clan and this is his mate Rebecca Novak. I believe your familiar knows them.”

I extended my hand to them both and replied “Nice to meet you, I’m Y/n L/n and I am sorry if my Mum did or said anything inappropriate.” Chuck took my hand and kissed my knuckles. I gave him a polite smile and then Rebecca took my hand and shook it a little too firm. It didn’t hurt though. It just made my eyes glow. That soon made her take her hand away. I looked around and saw the trees had come to my defense. I mumbled “I really have to get that under control. Sorry about that. When I get hurt and am around this much nature, my abilities try and call in the cavalry thinking I’m in great distress.”

My Mum smiled and said “She’s a little shy so excuse her for being so well… you see.” I rolled my eyes and watched as Rebecca and Chuck turned to Castiel. He looked beyond nervous. Chuck smiled and said “You’re growing well.”

Castiel nodded and Rebecca asked “How is living in civilisation? Are you being taken care of correctly?”

Castiel smiled and replied “It’s different than I expected but it’s a good different. I am being taken care of correctly. Y/n is very good at looking after me Mother.”

Rebecca looked to me and asked “Are you sure? I didn’t expect her to be like this.”

Mum went to jump in to defend me but I stopped her and replied “I may be a little shy and reserved but I have you know I treat your son with respect and make sure he has everything he needs to live a good and prosperous life. I am not used to being out and socialising since I like to be alone and do not like to talk to people unless necessary. I have dealt with abuse from many people and I do not need to be harassed further by an overprotective Mother. I already have one on my back, I do not need another. Now if you excuse me I have to go talk to my friend. She’s from the fairy kingdom and we hardly ever see each other.” I left them there to go speak to Nyssa, my fairy friend. She was sitting alone and we did hardly ever see each other. Also I didn’t want to stand there any longer. Mum was bad enough as it was with all the future talk she liked to give me but Castiel’s Mother would’ve just upset me.

Rebecca turned to Mum and asked “Is your daughter always so rude?”

“She has had a troubled childhood. Because of my reputation she gets quite a lot of insults from other witches and as a child she didn’t have many friends because her Father didn’t like her mixing with others. Her powers were quite uncontrollable back then and her Father was worried that something may happen and that they had to be protected. She used to be the kindest girl on the planet, she still is except now she has an edge. Her Father lost his mind trying to keep her hidden from the world and he did something horrendous that has left her scarred and closed off. I killed him, it’s the rule in the order. He broke our most ancient rule and for that he must be punished. She does however deserve respect even from the mother of the boy she was made to care for by your pack. You should be thanking her, she could’ve broken that spell and made you take Castiel back but she respected your tradition and took him in. Y/n is a very powerful witch with a high standing in the order and is in line to take my position. She is shy and reserved and doesn’t trust many people. She also is riddled with self doubt and hatred so if you’d show her some respect instead of being jealous because your mate was being polite to her more than he is to you, that would be much appreciated. I should also tell you that while you are here, do not upset her. We are in the middle of a nature orientated space and when my daughter get’s upset nature fights to protect her no matter who or what you are. Also the fairy she is talking to is a highly ranked assassin, one of her best friends” Mother replied with a proud smile. Rebecca looked dumbfounded.

Chuck smiled and said “Your daughter looks like a special girl. You must be very proud of her.”

“She is my everything. My light in all the darkness that the order must deal with. I believe that she will change the order for the better in ways I was never able to. Even if she does keep the company of two hunter boys and a clumsy humanborn” Mother replied smiling as I stopped Charlie from falling flat on her face.

I came back over with Charlie over my shoulder already pretty drunk and said “Uhh what was in those shots?”

“Oh. I think it was freylo powder and vodka. Is she okay Sweetie?” Mum replied eyeing Charlie.

I sighed and answered “Yeah and of course she’d take ten of those things. I better get her to Dean. He can keep an eye on her while he broods and sulks. He’s still sulking about the fact he has no one. Poor Sammy, he was looking forward to having a night alone with Jess.”

Mum smiled and picked up a shot saying “This is greyfo powder in it. Give it to him and Sam and Jessica can have the night they want. It’s not lethal, it will make Dean a little less of a third wheel and will give him that nudge to go find himself someone to have fun with.”

I huffed and replied “You know for once I’d like to find a drink here not laced with some drug. I mean Charlie’s hardly keeping it together. She said she was seeing purple giraffes.” I took the shot from her and took Charlie to Dean.

I gave him the shot and said “Keep an eye on Charlie and drink this. It will make you happier.” I went back to Castiel, seeing he was quite uncomfortable standing with my Mother and talking to his parents. I took a deep breath and said “Right. No more disasters and I might actually get through the night without losing my mind.”

Mum chuckled and replied “Enjoy yourself! This is a ball for the witches! You should be happy and living it up! You’re Grande Witch and all the Alpha’s can’t keep their eyes off you. Live a little for once in your life.”

I smiled shyly and replied “Tried that and ended up being covered in tomato sauce. They just want to insult me and have fun doing it.”

Chuck went wide eyed and asked “Someone covered you in tomato sauce?”

“Yeah. I had a date with a guy I thought was interested in me. Instead he just wanted to play a prank on the weird pathetic witch that no one likes” I replied trying to hide how broken my voice was.

He looked to his son and asked “What did you do about this?”

Castiel looked a little nervous and I chuckled replying “He pinned the guy to a wall and made him piss his pants in the street. It was a little embarrassing.”

Chuck nodded in understanding and Rebecca asked “So you didn’t kill the boy for being so rude to her? I thought we raised you better than that!”

Castiel looked down in shame and I replied “Hey! Don’t make him feel bad! I don’t know what the rules are in your pack but out in civilisation you can’t kill someone because they played a prank on you. It’s called the law and frankly I’m proud he didn’t hurt the guy. He could’ve killed him but he didn’t and you raised him for four weeks about your pack not civilisation. I’ve raised him for two weeks now and he’s doing an extremely good job at adjusting to life. Also you left him on my doorstep without anything. To make sure he didn’t end up in a magical detention centre, that kills you if you don’t have any documentation or anyone that can get you your original birth certificate, I made him my familiar and I promised myself I wouldn’t have one. Humans don’t just let the magical and supernatural run rampant all the live long day. We have licenses and documentation we need or we are killed. I wasn’t going to let that happen to your son because he didn’t have anything to say that he was a newborn werewolf and harmless too.”

Rebecca blinked at me in astonishment and asked “Documentation? He was born in the forest, why would he need documentation?”

Mum smiled and replied “The packs all have grouped documentation and a license as long as they are all in that place. Any that wonder out do not have anything which means they are liable to be taken. You must be careful when you carry out your tradition. If Y/n had not have found Castiel on her doorstep and a police officer did Castiel would most probably be dead right now or in a familiar centre ready to be adopted by a witch and as my Daughter has brought up, most witches are terrible at taking care of familiars. You seem to forget that outside the forest the world is very different. Humans are terrified of the supernatural. The human government has taken precautions to protect people and as a result the free world for the supernatural is very restricted. Y/n saved Castiel’s life. Also the order has had to intercept five of your packs children being dropped off at people’s doorsteps. I wish to ask you to tell us who is being dropped off where and to who so we can prepare them for it. Not all the people the packs children go to are witches or supernatural educated. One of them tried to kill a young wolf called Gabriel. It was dealt with though, it appears you sent Gabriel to the wrong address. The recipient you were trying to send him to had moved a day beforehand. She was very shocked when I delivered him to her bruised and sewn up. She’s afraid to let him out her house now in case something happens.”

Chuck nodded in understanding and said “I am sorry. I wasn’t aware my mate was sending off the children still. The oracle had told us to wait but obviously she did not listen to me.”

Rebecca looked down in shame and replied “I was only doing what we have always done.”

Castiel growled “Yes but what you have done is put my siblings and my friends in danger! This world is not as simple as you think Mother! You hurt Gabriel!”

I put my hand on his shoulder and said “Perhaps it’s time I took Cas off to get him something to drink. He hasn’t had a lot to drink today.” I pulled Castiel away by his hand and he gripped it tightly as if he needed it. He needed to know I was there. I asked a waiter to get us some drinks and went back to the table where Dorothy, a friend of Charlie’s, was looking after her. Dean was talking to an Alpha man that seemed very interested in him. He looked happy. Castiel leant his head on my shoulder and mumbled “I’m sorry my Mother was rude to you. I’m sorry your Mother had to get involved in pack business.”

I kissed his forehead and replied “She’s a proud Mother. I know the sort. They’ll do anything to make sure their children are happy even if the consequences are severe.” I could tell just by the way he was shifting in his seat that he wanted to do get up and enjoy the ball instead of moping around the way we were. Our drinks came and I sighed before asking “Castiel, would you like to dance?”

He nodded and I got him up and on the dancefloor. After a little while he got the hang of dancing and led me around like an Alpha would. I did have to smile when he puffed out his chest proudly at the applause we got. The rest of the night went well and Castiel spoke with his parents again. His Father hugged him and his Mother nodded to him. Castiel was mad with her about his brother I believe. Gabriel was his brother. By the time we got home I was pretty hammered and Castiel had to carry me to bed because I had fallen asleep on the way there. He didn’t mind though. I had enjoyed myself and that was all Castiel had wanted. My Mother had told him to take care of me and he was going to do everything in his power to keep that promise.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Pain, lots and lots of pain, Heat and Rut, Cas growls a lot, fluffy fluff, some mild masturbation, it’s kinda mutual masturbation if you squint really hard

You’d think the whole maturity thing would come at a decent time but no it had to arrive just as I was going into heat. His rut hit him like a train while I curled in on myself in bed as pain shivered it’s way through me. Castiel growled at first and I smelt his arousal. 

Oh I was in trouble. Rut’s made an Alpha incredibly lucid and they would do anything to stick their knot in an Omega. It became even worse if said Omega was in heat. I swallowed hard, shaking with fear as vulnerability of being violated by an Alpha set in. Luckily Charlie had just come in so she came up to see us. She blinked a little at first as Castiel sniffed the air and his eyes glowed red, focusing on me with a primal gaze. Charlie did a simple restraint spell to stop him from grabbing me and quickly hauled me out of bed saying “We’ll get you comfortable on the couch while Sam get’s here to take Castiel to his place to get him through his rut.” I nodded, already feeling the heat fever overcoming me. 

Heats made Omega’s crazed to mate and be bred and if you didn’t it would be painful. Most Omega’s had toys and used pleasure to numb and dull the pain and satisfy themselves but some others relied on Alpha scents to make their Heats less painful. I however locked myself in my room and watched netflix and ate ice cream while Charlie made sure the nature containment spell was working. Nature tended to try and creep inside to protect me when I was in heat. As Charlie helped me out the room Castiel roared at her in anger and growled making himself very clear that he was not happy Charlie had taken me away from him.

When I was curled up on the couch Charlie phoned Sam and he made his way over to mine asap. I could hear Castiel roaring at Charlie to let him have me but Charlie just ignored his angered pleas. She was too busy setting up the nature containment spell. When Sam got there he got Castiel, which was a hard task because Castiel had shifted in an attempt to show his anger. Sam had gotten scratched and had a few bruises but managed to get Castiel to change back and tied up. Castiel wouldn’t stop fighting. As soon as he passed me he started growling again and trying to get to me. I just whimpered and curled further in on myself. Castiel whimpered desperately as Sam got him out the door. Even in his Rut he didn’t like leaving me. Castiel was looking back at the house like a puppy being taken to the pound. Charlie sighed and got me back up to bed as soon as Sam was gone. I fell asleep as soon as the nature containment spell was up.

-Three days later-

“Sam I know! But I don’t know why they’re both screaming! No! If you bring him back here he’ll try and knot her and we both know he’ll regret it when he comes out his rut to see she’s terrified of him!” Charlie growled down the phone to Sam. My Heat had been agonising that month, to the point where I was screaming constantly. The only thing that seemed to calm me at all was Castiel’s scent. It wasn’t enough though and apparently Sam was having a similar problem with Castiel. Castiel’s Rut was getting more violent and painful the longer it went on and he was screaming now. Not even the scent of Omega was calming him and it always calmed an Alpha in Rut. Nothing was calming Castiel and now he was screaming for me constantly. Sam wanted to bring Castiel back to mine to see if it would help but Charlie was against it knowing what Alpha’s were like in Ruts. Charlie argued violently with Sam as she tried to make me a sleeping potion and eventually she relented hearing Castiel cry in agony for me. She had never heard an Alpha in so much pain before. Apparently Sam had to handcuff Castiel to the bed to stop him from running out the house to go to me. 

When Sam got to my house Castiel was still crying in pain and he got more enthusiastic to get to me as soon as he heard my screams. Sam hissed to Charlie “I thought you said you gave her a sleeping potion!”

Charlie growled back “I did! It didn’t work! The nature containment spell broke a day ago too and now the place is covered in uncontrollable vines! Her power up there is overpowering everything!”

Sam huffed and got Castiel into one of my spare rooms. Castiel started growling and roaring at Sam to let him out but Sam just ignored him. Castiel didn’t take that very kindly and started banging on the door with so much power it started cracking. That’s when Sam and Charlie got worried because if Castiel got out he’s go to me and there would be nothing they could do to restrain him. Sam asked “Charlie is that normal for born werewolves? To have super strength?! I know bitten werewolves have super strength but I didn’t think born werewolves did.”

Charlie swallowed hard and replied “Sam born werewolves are stronger than bitten werewolves and they are harder to kill and they have an accelerated growth rate until maturity and they’re extremely fast and they are completely animalistic when they go into Heat or Rut. I don’t know what he’s going to do when he gets out of that room but he’s mad at you. I think he thinks you’re going to try and take Y/n. He’s being territorial and he doesn’t trust you.”

Sam took a deep breath and asked “You got any spells that could contain him?”

Charlie shook her head and replied “None that would contain him for his whole Rut.”

Sam nodded in understanding and said “Then we use Y/n’s power against him. Make the vines keep him in there.”

Charlie nodded and said “Uhh vines, there’s an alpha in that room trying to get to Y/n. Might be good if you kept him in there.” The vines didn’t help them though. In fact the vines just started helping break the door even more than it already was by Castiel. Sam took Charlie’s hand and yanked her away from the door as Castiel came storming through. His eyes were wide and red and he looked like he was about to maul Sam. He stalked towards him slowly while growling but stopped as soon he heard me screaming. He whimpered softly before running to my room. Sam ran after him and tried to push him away from my door but Castiel just sent him flying into a the wall opposite my room. Castiel then broke into my room and looked around desperately. I was hiding beneath my blankets. Castiel crept towards me silently so he didn’t spook me and gently uncovered me. 

I was crying and screaming and I knew my throat was burning from all the screaming but I couldn’t stop. I had made my palms bleed from where I was digging my fingers into them so hard from the pain. He sniffed gently at me before climbing into bed with me and burying his face in my scent gland, licking it happily. He wrapped his arms around me keeping me pinned to him before growling at Sam who was sneaking into the room. I was breathing raggedly but now my nose was pressed into Castiel’s chest. I stopped screaming and started whimpering softly and gripping at Castiel tightly. Sam and Charlie watched as Castiel hushed me gently and pulled all of my blankets over us while concentrating on radiating his wolf heat. Werewolves had a sort of heat in them that was used when they were in cold conditions. Heat helped soothe Omega cramps so Castiel was trying to soothe me. He wanted to get to me so he could calm me down and soothe my pain. Sam went to get closer but Castiel snarled at him and released his claws on one hand trying to swipe it at Sam. Sam stepped back in surrender and let Castiel cuddle me and keep me nice and warm. I eventually stopped whimpering and just dozed on him, letting the moment of peace from the pain seep in. He smiled as I started purring and Sam asked Charlie “Is…Is she purring?”

“Well it is said that if an Omega likes your scent in Heat they’ll purr and want more. I guess she just likes his scent. Still doesn’t explain the whole crippling pain thing though. We should look into that” Charlie replied softly. Sam nodded and left to go look over my books while Charlie kept an eye on Castiel and I. 

He didn’t try anything, he just kept holding me and keeping me happy. At one point he got the water placed on my nightstand and held it up for me to drink. I did and it made my throat feel better but I was starving. That’s when Castiel got up, still carrying me, and went to get something to eat for me. He came back once he had gotten us something to eat and he made me eat half of it. I didn’t mind though, I liked the attention. That was another thing Omega’s craved in heat, they craved attention from Alpha’s.

After a while Charlie left us to it seeing as Castiel wasn’t doing anything inappropriate. I could feel his erection pressed against me and I knew it was driving him mad but he didn’t have permission to do anything and his Father had taught him only to make a move with permission. He did however have some trouble controlling his need to find satisfaction and decided rutting against me was a better substitute. I whimpered as he ground against my pussy, already soaking wet from my Heat arousal, and he groaned happily into my ear as he felt my slick seep onto his cock. That was in the early morning before Charlie came in to drop off our breakfast. 

He had just squeezed his knot to release his cum when Charlie came in. He kept his hand on his cock biting his lip to muffle his moans as he covered me in his cum. He had already stripped us by then. It was kind of a common knowledge that you strip in Heats and Ruts to prevent your fevers from getting worse. I  half moaned and half whimpered in his ear, cumming hard as my fingers pulled away from my clit from overstimulation. Charlie didn’t notice though. She just put down our food and water before leaving and closing the door behind her. Castiel released a blissed out moan as his orgasm carried through still coating me with the last of his cum. I whimpered as my orgasm came to a close and the pain started again. He hushed me and groaned “Keep going. It will help. I-I’m sorry.” I understood why he was apologising but I was too busy fingering myself to even comprehend the meaning. He was sorry because he couldn’t help me further and he was masturbating all over me constantly, he didn’t want me to be upset. He had a lot more control over his Rut than most Alpha’s but then again he and his Alpha are one in the same so he had more control over his animal side. 

He panted in my ear as his knot went down but didn’t cease being painfully hard. I moaned quietly as I stimulated myself to help with the pain and he just continued catching his breath. He had my nose buried in his scent glands so the pain didn’t erupt inside me like a volcano and my legs wrapped around his. He had me lower so his cock hit my stomach instead of my pussy though, he wasn’t that desperate anymore and he knew it was inappropriate to continue grinding on my pussy. 

He growled as Sam came in and I whimpered as he stopped my hands movement in my aching sex. Sam put down his book and said “I know you aren’t all that lucid Castiel. I want you to tell me why Y/n’s heat is hurting her so badly.” Castiel just growled more and pressed me against him further. Sam sighed and continued “I’m not going to take her from you. Just tell me why it hurts her like crazy when you’re not with her.”

“I-It’s a pack dynamic. W-When we go into Heat’s and Rut’s we usually latch onto an Alpha or Omega of the pack. If you live in close quarters with one it will be that one. It isn’t always sexual. For most young Alpha’s they will latch onto their paternal Omega to help them through their Rut. For a young Omega they would choose their paternal Alpha to see them through it. It is to ensure we have someone we trust looking after us. I-I can control myself more than a human Alpha. I am more in tune with my wolf than a human so I can control it. We are one, not separate like Humans” Castiel growled out softly so he didn’t scare me. I whimpered against him as the pain seeped into me and he hushed me gently while driving my nose deeper into his scent gland where his scent was most potent. There were many scent glands in the body, the most obvious were the armpits and neck but there were some in the chest and wrists as well as your private areas. I had my nose buried in Castiel’s chest. 

I slumped against him feeling light headed from his scent. He always smelt so wonderful. My Heat ridden mind loved his scent, it wanted to drown in it and never stop. Sam sighed and asked “So she was hurting because she was latching onto you and you weren’t there?”

“I-If the person you latch onto is not with you, the experience will become violent and too demanding because your body will crave that person’s attention most of all. It will not give you any relief until it has settled that craving. By no relief I mean incredible and unbearable pain. I was mad at you for keeping me from her, I still am. Now get out! No other Alpha is allowed near her!” Castiel growled back with irritation. He was getting annoyed that Sam wouldn’t leave. Sam sighed and got up, taking his book with him. Castiel hadn’t mentioned how True Mates will latch onto each other automatically once they have met. It was only a pack dynamic for those with strong bonds within their pack. He didn’t want to tell Sam about me being his True Mate. It wasn’t time. He had to build a relationship with me first. He had to get me to love him before he could tell me and then and only then would he tells others.

* * *

It took another week for his Rut and my Heat to end and by that end my fingers were sore from pleasuring myself all day and night and I was covered in his cum. His hand was cramping from his hand constantly being on his cock and his throat felt dry as sandpaper from growling at Sam so much for intruding. He didn’t trust Castiel not to do anything. Castiel didn’t make a move on me, he pleasured himself to relieve the pain, I pleasured myself too so we kind of evened out. I didn’t see the need to talk it out because we did what we did to get through it.

When we finally came out of our Heat and Rut we laid there still entwined and covered in sweat and cum and god knows what else. When we finally got out of bed I wrapped myself in my robe before saying hoarsely from my throat being sandpaper “I’ll take a shower first. Can you strip the bed of it’s sheets please?”

He nodded and kissed my forehead before replying “I’ll get Charlie to get you some boiling water with lemon and honey too.” I nodded my thanks and gave him a small smile before going into the bathroom and washing off all of my Heat. His scent still lingered on me and it was strong but it didn’t matter. It didn’t really bother me.

When I was done in the shower he went in for his and I got dressed and put clean sheets on the bed before drinking the boiling water with lemon and Honey Charlie had made me. 

When he came out he was wearing his clothes. We had got him more clothes now so he had a selection of clothes and gave the rest to a charity store. He sat next to me and I let him take a sip of my drink before continuing it by myself. Charlie brought him up his own and we sat there for that day just watching netflix and recovering from the Rut and Heat we just endured. I fell asleep eventually feeling too tired to be able to stay conscious. He just smiled and laid me down so I could sleep properly. He kissed my forehead and mumbled “I’ll take care of you, I promise. Sleep well my sweet.” I didn’t hear him but that was the point, he didn’t want me to hear about how he much he loved me yet. 

He smiled and watched the television but putting it at a lower volume. He didn’t know how long it was going to take but he was going to try and seduce me. He knew it would happen one way or another but he knew I’d be reluctant so he needed to be able to lure out my emotions. I had one hell of a year to look forward to.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : There might be trigger warnings up ahead, it does cover some triggering situations like suicide attempts, so please be aware of that before you read this part of my fic. Other than that it’s just a build up fic that releases some important info.

Castiel huffed as we packed for the camp Mother was making us go to and I asked “What’s wrong now?!”

“Well other than you suggesting I should get a mate and settle down, I don’t want to go to a camp to do strange bonding techniques!” he replied growling slightly.

I blinked at him in confusion and said “I suggested going on a date with someone and seeing what it’s like to have a crush and fall in love maybe, not to find a mate and settle down. Cas I want you to experience life to the fullest here now you’re all mature. Dates are important things with relationships and you said you wanted to know what relationships were like so perhaps you could have one and see what it’s like. Go on a first date. Kiss a girl for the first time or kiss a guy for the first time. Just kiss someone for the first time! Have a little fun for once. Also we are going on this camp because it will help us have a better Witch and Familiar relationship. As good as our friendship is Cas we’re still not great at the whole Familiar and Witch thing. I mean you never give me feedback on what I do, you never take initiative and do things for me or give me advice on situations. I don’t rely on you for half as much as I should, I don’t particularily care if you leave me alone while I work which a familiar should never do just in case something happens and you need to get me out of there. Cas we need to go on this camp so we can actually make this work or that documentation I got you will be disbanded when I go to renew it and you will be taken to that detention centre for all magical creatures. It’s not a nice centre and it does kill you if you have no proof of your identity and because you’re not in your pack the license they have won’t cover you. It’s just for one week.”

He sulked at me and I gave him my best puppy dog eyes before he caved and replied “Fine we can go but I won’t be happy about it.” I sighed and rolled my eyes at him before getting back to packing.

When I was done we left for the camp on the coach that the camp provided for the witches that were going for that week. Castiel insisted on me sitting in the window seat so I did and I couldn’t help but notice all the witches glaring or muttering things about me. One of them tried to hit me on the way past to their seat only to realise it was Castiel they hit. He actually caught their wrist and growled “If that was meant for her then you are a pathetic excuse for a witch.”

They looked at me desperately for help as Castiel gripped their wrist tightly and when I didn’t look at them they said sharply at me “Control your Familiar Y/n!”

“You did hit him and he’s not in a very good mood. Also it’s not my business. He’ll let go when you apologise. Also I don’t control him. He’s not a pet or a slave” I replied bitterly. The witch gasped in utter disgust as Castiel growled at her and then insulted him by calling him a filthy animal that shouldn’t of been allowed on the seats. I stared at her and my eyes started glowing. She was yelling at me and Castiel and calling us every name under the sun. My glowing eyes started pulsing the more she insulted us and I felt myself black out.

When I came to Castiel was holding me back as I tried to claw her eyes out. I quickly stopped and looked around frantically, trying to get my bearings. The Witch got the driver and luckily my Mother was there by the time I came to. She came over to me as I recoiled in on myself in Castiel’s lap and he stopped any of the witches coming close to me. The driver was also security and he wanted to throw me out for my behaviour but my Mother knew something was wrong. She smelt it then. The odor of Rodem bark. It made nature uneasy and unbalanced. On a Nature Witch like me it would make me black out and turn as violent as an Alpha. Castiel looked disgusted by the odor and Mother quickly searched the coach for it. When she found it she growled angrily “Who brought this on the coach with them?! Who would be as stupid to bring Rodem bark onto a coach full of familiar’s, a born werewolf and a nature witch?!”

One of the older witches rose with pride and replied “I did. The Familiar’s would be fine. They’d just be a little out of it. As for the werewolf, well he’d be a little edgy but nothing we couldn’t handle. Your daughter is weak and pathetic! I know nature witches that aren’t even affected by it!”

I snapped my head up and focused on the rodem bark before growling in witches tongue “They are all shameful roots to nature! How dare you unbalance nature?! You should be punished by the earth for your betrayal of nature! Of course you nature dead witches would never understand the fact nature is to be balanced for everyone’s survival or that the wolf in this coach would become extremely violent and would most probably kill everyone here in a black out of confusion and rage just like what happened to me just more aggressive and with actual claws.” The witch glanced at me before swallowing thickly as vines grew from the mold on the windows.

Mother watched as the vines strangled the witch and the witch growled at me “Stop this! Let me go Y/n! You filthy little bitch!”

“I am not doing anything. Nature is unbalanced. It’s simply retaliating against you because of your evil aura. It doesn’t like you” I replied weakly with continuation of Witches tongue. Witches tongue, for those of you who are uneducated in the arts of witchcraft, is a language Witches use to perform incantations that use a lot of magic or to speak through a medium such as nature. I was speaking through the medium of nature therefore I was speaking in Witches tongue.

Mother looked at me and saw I was going pale. She looked at the driver and said “I need one of those magic containment bags.” The driver nodded and got her one quickly. She dropped the bark into it and sealed it quickly, neutralising it. The vines stopped strangling the witch but didn’t leave the coach, staying as an act of protection for me. 

Castiel didn’t let me go for the rest of the way there, seeing I was still pretty tired from what had happened. After two hours of awkward silence he asked “What happened back there? You were fine one moment and then you snapped and I had to hold you back because you were getting ready to kill that woman.”

I looked at him and replied “Rodem root sucks the nature out of a fifty mile radius if it’s in the form of a tree. If it’s a piece of bark you use it to suck the nature out of a room. That is dangerous for any creature with ties to nature. It will start with blackouts and sudden aggressions like I experienced then it will make you extremely weak. It’s what I’m still recovering from. It would’ve taken longer to affect you because you’re an Alpha and can fight it better. You would’ve become murderous, ready to kill anything and everything in your wake. It was used contain Familiar’s but that was a long time ago when they were used as slave workers. It’s been forbidden for many years now. It’s why the vines are still here. The witch is being held accountable of it’s crime by Nature because it’s not just an order law to have the use or holding of rodem bark or root forbidden, it’s a rule of Nature. When we go to get off the trees in the forest will take her and she knows it too.” The witch that had the Rodem bark looked to me for help but I shook my head and said “There is no help for you. You were using Rodem bark as a means to make familiar’s vulnerable. It has been forbidden for nearly a hundred years now. You should be ashamed of yourself for using it. Nature isn’t as merciful as my Mother and it will take you and it will destroy you.” Every Witch on the coach looked to me as I spoke to her and the guilty Witch looked at the vines anxiously. Nothing happened with them though.

My Mother looked at me, trying to get my focus off the Witches, and asked “How are you feeling?”

“Okay. There’s not enough nature in here for me to recover completely though” I replied with a weakish smile. The Witches on the coach looked to me as if they didn’t give a damn how I was feeling. I had never been popular among the witches, in fact I was bullied on a daily basis by most Witches.

Castiel took my hand and squeezed tightly with his eyes glowing. I felt a wave of Nature hit me at full strength and I knew it was Castiel’s from the dominant feel of it as it flooded my veins. It felt too strong and the submissive magic already running through my veins wanted to cower at the feel of it but it didn’t. Even if I was made to live through submissive factors of Nature like plants, water and air, my magic was still more powerful than anything a dominant witch could conjure up. I tamed the nature Castiel was giving me and took it in. Castiel took a deep ragged breath as he loosened his grip and I asked hoarsely from the sheer power of what just happened “Are you okay?”

He nodded, smiling at me before kissing into my hair and replying “I’ll be a little dizzy for a little while but you should get better soon. I hope that was enough, I could give you more if you need it.” I sucked in a sharp breath as I felt the tingle of the Nature Castiel gave to me still fighting my magic to prove it’s dominance.

I exhaled shakily and breathed out “You gave me enough. Your Nature you pull in is from the earth and fire. The dominant side of nature. It’s a little more sparky and holds a lot of power in small punches. Submissive Nature and magic is drawn from plants, water and air. It’s what I draw power from. It’s a little bit more relaxed and has a comforting feel to it. It holds a lot of power in long slow waves. By giving me your nature it’s kind of made me a little at war with myself. My submissive nature and magic wants to hide away from it but it won’t because of the power it holds. Your nature isn’t obedient and likes to fight. It sends shivers through me and I’ll probably be quite cold while my magic makes it settle.” Castiel held me closer to him and tried radiating warmth through to me to keep me warm and I chuckled as his nature began to settle almost immediately.

Mother smiled as I fell asleep in his arms and said “You didn’t have to give that to her.”

“I wanted to. She didn’t feel well, I could tell. Plus she seems happier now” Castiel replied softly.

She chuckled and said “So my daughter has been telling me to set you up with one of my friends around her age. Something tells me this wasn’t your idea.”

“I asked her about what a relationship entails and she responds by telling me to go find a woman and take her on a date and enter a relationship with her. I wasn’t happy with her but then again she has no idea what the tradition entails fully so for now I will have to deal with her attempts to mate me off to others. She’s extremely stubborn” he replied frowning deeply.

Mother laughed and said “She always has been and always will be. She’ll come around eventually. What your pack calls a tradition we call Fate’s Calling Castiel. It is written that you two are to be together then it will happen. Not many humans are true mates with anyone. It’s extremely rare to find a witch having a true mate, they’re always consumed by their magic. But my daughter never has concentrated on her full potential. She wants to help people. That is why the Witches are always bullying her. She is one of the first witches to offer her services to people only in the good magic. Other witches offer their services but they all dabble in dark magic. She never has and she never will. She’s a strong believer that the world doesn’t need it, she believes it just further corrupts the earth and makes humans believe we should be killed or locked away like the English did all that time ago. She is right. There will come a day where humans will want to kill the supernatural for our darkness but I believe she will be our saviour, our light to salvation. That’s why I think Fate chose her to have a True Mate. She wanted my daughter to have someone who could love her when even she couldn’t because her light may be bright to me and to you but to her she can’t even reach for it. She hates herself.” Castiel looked at me sadly and my Mother continued “Did you know the night you arrived at her doorstep she was going to kill herself? The only reason she didn’t go through with the snare root she had waiting for her was because you turned up on her doorstep in the pouring rain. Fate works in ways no one can understand. For some reason it chose you to be my daughter’s protector, to see her through to the end. I didn’t find out about it until my oracle mirror showed me the letter she made for me for when she did do the deed. It then showed me the events that stopped it. She was going to make a devil’s snare potion. It can kill anything in a matter of seconds and is so painful that it isn’t painful at all. She was going to add the snare root, the main ingredient to make the potion work, when you turned up on her doorstep. The little knock distracted her long enough for her to pick you up and take you inside. She was going to continue with it but she liked you and she couldn’t just abandon you with the knowledge that you could be killed for having no documents. Her heart always has been bigger than her selfishness. You saved my daughter and I will always be grateful for it. You showed her that she has a life worth living. Before you turned up, she would never smile. Now she smiles like it’s the simplest thing in the world. You made my daughter smile when she thought she couldn’t. You helped her rise above all these Witches’ abuse and out that pit she has wanted to drown in. You know the Witches listening in on our conversation are thinking how the world should be rid of her and that they probably didn’t have a thing to do with it but they did. All of them did. The letter she left me is the thing I am going to bring up in the next meeting because I need to make it perfectly clear to everyone how it feels to be insulted. I need you to take care of my daughter and ensure she stays happy for me. You’re her only light Castiel, don’t make her lose that.” Castiel felt himself nearly at tears. He hated to believe that I’d try and kill myself. He hated to think that those Witches had tormented me so much to the point where I was preparing to kill myself. He thanked Fate for bringing him to me on that night before it was too late. He made a promise to protect me from even myself if I needed it. He promised to never leave me, in fear of me doing something like that again. He wouldn’t let me.

My Mother gave him a handkerchief to wipe his tears and he took it gratefully. He was going to talk to me about it when we were alone and I already knew how the conversation would start. I didn’t like to talk about my depression, people always told me to go get help and when I did it never worked. I would avoid any topic of it in conversation and Castiel was going to learn that very quickly. Castiel was determined to get me to talk to him about it though. He wanted to help with it. 

It was going to be an interesting week…


	8. Chapter 8

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Trigger warnings, there is a murder attempt in this and it isn’t taken seriously so be warned about that, There’s some angst in this but some supportive Cas in here too.

Arriving at the camp felt refreshing. The forest made me feel a lot better than I was feeling in the coach and Castiel looked a little less dizzy as we walked towards our cabin. The loss of his nature had left him a little dizzy when we got off the coach. 

When we got into our cabin he flopped down on one of the beds before mumbling “We should move the beds together.”

I blinked at him for a moment, while unpacking my things, and replied “Why?”

He pouted at me and answered “Well we always sleep together and I don’t like sleeping by myself.”

I rolled my eyes and said “I think you can survive a week of sleeping in a single bed next to the one I will be sleeping in. It’s not like we’re in separate rooms so stop whinging.” He huffed and got up before moving the nightstand in between our beds out the way and pushing our beds together. He then found a duvet set for a double bed and replaced what we had on our beds with that. I looked at him disapprovingly when he was done and he just smiled saying “Technically nothing has changed. We will still be sleeping in single beds next to each other.”

I sighed and replied “You aren’t going to stop causing trouble for me are you?”

He hugged me tightly before letting me go and flopping down on the two beds pushed together to make one. 

When I was unpacked I got ready to go to the mess hall for dinner. We’d get our programmes and camp packs there. Castiel stopped me though and said “Before we go, I want to talk to you about something your Mother told me.” I nodded a little wary now and he sat us both down. He took a deep breath and asked “Why did you never tell me you had depression?”

My wariness quickly turned to defensive anger and I growled “It was none of your business, that’s why. It still isn’t so leave it!”

He shook his head and said “No! I won’t leave it. Your Mother told me the night you found me on your doorstep was the night you were going to kill yourself. Y/n you should of told me, I could’ve helped! Now I feel like I’ve been a terrible roommate for making your life difficult when you were already suffering enough.”

I got up and replied coldly “I don’t need help! I’m fine and what I was doing that night is none of your business. Just leave it. You didn’t make my life difficult. It already sucked before and you didn’t exactly change that much of my life.” I left the cabin and he sat there alone feeling hurt but he didn’t want to give up on me. 

He followed me to the mess hall and went to get his dinner. He saw me sitting alone but I didn’t have any dinner. I was just picking at bread. He could tell I had been crying too. My eyes were red and puffy and face was flushed with my cheeks red. He sighed making sure to get two plates so he could make sure to get me something and all the witches game him glares. One stopped him as he went to walk over to me and said “Only one plate.”

“For each person. I understand that but this isn’t all for me. One of these plates is for Y/n now if you’d move out my way that would be much appreciated” he replied slightly irritated.

The witch laughed and said “That loser? So what if she doesn’t get anything, she can stand to lose a few pounds. Starve her for all I care, the world would be good to be rid of her.”

Castiel placed the tray of food down carefully on the empty table next to him before lunging at the witch and growling as he pinned her to the floor “You think it’s alright to just say that about someone! You think it’s fine to make someone so sad they want to hurt themselves and kill themselves! What if someone was to insult you like you insulted Y/n?! You’d hate it! You’d feel worthless and hopeless and no matter how hard you try to deny it, it will always affect you! If you _ever_ Insult her again or make her feel like she cannot go on living I will rip your throat out and make everyone watch as you bleed out beneath my hands!”

Every witch looked at him in panic and the witch he had, by the throat, pinned to the floor pleaded with him to let go. He did let go after she had screamed an apology. When she did that he got up, picked up the food tray and came over to me. I frowned at him and hissed “Castiel! You cannot just do that! Everyone here already hates me and they are all traditional with familiars! They will not hesitate you hurt you now Castiel!”

“I can handle them. I’m more worried about you. Please just talk to me about it and if you won’t do that then eat this” he replied looking at me with those bloody concerned eyes of his. He put the plate in front of me and I picked at the macaroni and cheese he had got me. He frowned at me and said “Eat properly. I won’t let you leave until you’ve eaten it all.”

I looked at him and replied “I’m not hungry anymore.”

He shook his head and said “Not true. Please just eat.” I made the mistake of looking at his eyes and I couldn’t resist those puppy dog eyes that were brimmed with worry. Why did he have to be such a nice guy?! 

I ate what he had got me and when I was done I got up to leave only to be tripped up by one of the other witches while a sharp kitchen knife was facing upright on the floor waiting for me to fall on it. Castiel caught me as I fell before picking me up and carrying me out. All the witches watched as Castiel carried me out the cafeteria. Just as he reached the door I thought he might’ve let it go but no. He turned around and growled “You know, I knew from my pack that Witches could be cruel but I was also told the Witches of the Order were respectable and respected each other. My pack looked up to you but now I’m sure they regret that decision. You should all be ashamed of yourselves. I can sense what your Familiar’s feel about you and it wouldn’t surprise me if they all snapped today and killed you all for being so heartless. You may be old but that does not give you the right to be so evil. No one is to come near her or I will not hesitate to dig my claws into you!”

He continued walking out back to our cabin and I whispered quietly “T-They put a knife on the floor and tried to trip me up so I would cut myself on it.”

Castiel hushed me softly and replied “They’re not going to hurt you. I won’t let them.”  I sniffled as tears started to form in my eyes and as soon as Castiel and I got into our cabin I broke down completely. At one point he had to hold my wrists to stop me from hurting myself. I didn’t talk, I just cried and screamed. 

When I had calmed down he was holding me to him tightly while gently running his hand up and down my back as I gripped his trench coat to the point it felt like it was going to rip. He kissed my forehead and I sniffled before saying hoarsely “It-It started when I was sixteen a-and I was forced to join the Order. It wasn’t much at first and I thought it was just bullies being bullies. I ignored it thinking they’d just go away b-but it didn’t and over the years it’s just been building and building until I’ve gotten to the point where I hate myself. I constantly think what on earth is wrong with me? and I hate that Cas. The…The night you were on my doorstep I was going to kill myself but because I-I found you I didn’t. That day I-I broke up with one of my longest lasting boyfriends and do you know what he said when we broke up? H-He said he couldn’t be in a relationship with someone who was like me. He gestured to all of me and then looked at me like I was filth. He always used to tell me that I-I was a good person and that he thought I was wonderful b-but then he said that a-and I couldn’t take any of it anymore. I couldn’t take the death threats sent to my door o-or the threats I get in person on a daily basis or the enchantments that get sent to me that would put me in hospital for weeks! I just want to be left alone for once! I want to actually look at myself and think there is nothing wrong with me but everytime I look in the mirror all I see are flaws. T-That’s why I don’t show up in mirrors. I-I put a spell on myself to stop my reflection coming up in mirrors. W-Why won’t they leave me alone Cas? Even with all the warnings my Mum gives them all they don’t stop.”

He hushed me softly as I cried softly into him and replied “The Witches are heartless towards you because you are more powerful than anything and they think if they break you down so you feel like nothing then you won’t retaliate. They’re scared of you in so many ways and it’s pathetic because you are the most perfect and kind person in the whole universe. That boy you were with is a moron. People like him will never get a mate because they can’t stay nice for long enough to get one. You are not filth or the reason he broke up with you. If anything he broke up with you because fate didn’t want you with such a terrible person. As for the mirror, we’ll work on that. I am going to get you to undo that spell and everyday we will look in that mirror and you’re going to tell me one thing you like about yourself. I’ll even tell you something I love about you before to help.”

I nuzzled against him and said “I don’t deserve you.”

He smiled into my hair and replied “Yes you do. You deserve so much more than me but since you have me I will do my best to live up to the greatness of you.” I chuckled quietly and playfully hit him. He just smiled down at me like I was the most perfect girl he had ever seen. No one had ever looked at me like that. It made me feel warm inside and I hadn’t felt that warmth for a very long time. I sniffled letting my head rest on his chest and he rested his head on top of mine. 

One of the camp workers came in half an hour later to give us our camp programmes and packs. Apparently there was a competition between all Witch and Familiar pairs and you earned points by completing activities correctly and being the fastest or most efficient or most accurate. The problem with having an Alpha werewolf as your familiar is that they were always fiercely competitive so Castiel wanted to crush every other team. I was quite happy to spend the week in the cabin crying and sleeping. He was also dead set on showing all the Witches who was in charge. He wanted to make sure they knew what would happen if they tried anything again. Castiel was sick and tired of others treating me like dirt. He was going to make them pay for being so rude to me.

Our first activity was orienteering in the dead of night in the middle of the forest. All the other Witches and Familiars looked terrified to go into the forest but Castiel was extremely excited for it. I looked over the map in my hands and said “We have to get to this Nature cove, get a pearl from one of the giant clams and then come back here and show the pearl to the instructor and not forgetting to pass and collect the treasures from all these bases as we go.”

He nodded looking at the map before replying “It should be easy enough getting to the Nature cove while passing all these bases.” I nodded and as soon as the whistle was signaled Castiel was running off with me on his back. He didn’t waste any time waiting for me to run after him. He just picked me up and got running. We stopped by an old oak tree and I felt the Nature inside it. I pinpointed the bases and followed the trail of invisible magic leaf markers. Castiel picked up the first treasure before going off to the second base following the markers by scent. If he tried to go the wrong way I sent him the right way. We got to the nature cove in record timing and just as we picked out the best pearl a witch stole it from me and pushed me into the water. Castiel started growling but the water was already protecting me. It rose in a wave over the Witch and when it came down on her the pearl rolled over to me. I picked it up and Castiel picked me up before sprinting out the cove. It didn’t take us long to get back with the pearl. The instructor told us to rest so we did. Castiel did check me over to see if the Witch hurt me at all but I was fine. I held onto the pearl protectively and he smiled saying “We make a good team.”

I chuckled and replied “Well to be fair you did the heavy lifting. I just worked out the route.”

He kissed my cheek and said “You also got the pearl without any sort of struggle. Without you we probably wouldn’t have been able to get that pearl.” The other Witches came out the forest looking rather proud of themselves until they saw Castiel and I sitting there with everything. They didn’t have a lot at all. They only had sore feet and a lot of injury from the clams. The Witch that the wave hit glared at me and said “That bitch stole my pearl and then hit me with a wave!”

The instructor looked at me and replied “Is this true?”

“No. She stole it from me and pushed me into the water. Nature naturally retaliates to protect me and it hit her with a wave. The pearl rolled back to me” I answered quietly. 

The instructor nodded in understanding and asked “And how exactly did you acquire the pearl so easily?”

“I literally went up to the pearl and said ‘hey I need your pearl for this activity but I promise to go give it back so can I borrow it please?’ Creatures of Nature understand me and I understand them. Now can you judge so I can go give the pearl back to the clam I took it from. Apparently this one is it’s best one yet and it doesn’t want to lose it like the rest” I replied with a smile. I loved Nature and everything in it so it was important to me to see that it was well looked after and happy.

The instructor raised an eyebrow at me and said “I doubt that you have that kind of connection to Nature. Only an Alpha Witch has that kind of connection to earth.” I sighed and put my hand to the earth before taking a deep breath and creating an earthquake with my eyes glowing brightly as I did it. The instructor became awestruck and breathed with a squeak “Okay so you do have that strong a connection. I’ll have to disqualify that Witch for lying and trying to take your pearl.” I nodded in understanding and buried myself closer to Castiel’s warmth. The Witch scoffed angrily when the instructor disqualified her before trying to hit me with a spell but failing miserably as Castiel’s Nature, that was still coursing through me, made the spell rebound and hit her. She ended up with huge warts. It was a little funny…okay so it was a lot funny. 

Castiel and I won that activity before I pulled Castiel back into the forest. I made the trees glow up with the path to the cove as we went and he smiled in amazement as Nature glowed the way for me. When we reached the cove nature glowed and lit up for me as if it was calling out to me. I put the pearl back in the right Clam’s mouth before returning the other ones too since I took them with me. 

When that was done Castiel and I laid there for a while just looking up at the stars. It was quiet until a Witch came running into the cove screaming. A rabid werewolf followed her in and instantly scented Castiel. It focused on all of us and Castiel went to fight it in his wolf form but I stopped him. I stepped over to it and the Witch tried to stop me but I still went over to it. It went to bite me but I caught it’s jaw in my hands and held it close as I touched my hand to it’s forehead. I could tell what type of Werewolf it was and where it was from by touching it on it’s forehead.

It was from the Hellpit clan. No wonder it was such a hot head. I knocked it out easily by touching it just behind it’s ear before turning to Castiel and the Witch. The witch looked at the wolf and asked shakily “Is it dead?”

“No just knocked out. It’s from the Hellpit clan. They’re always causing trouble for the order and they’re territory isn’t even near here. In fact the closest clan to here is the Novak clan and that’s still about 10 miles to the west of here. We might have to bring it to the Novak clan and tell them what happened. They won’t like Hellpit being so close to them” I replied softly. Castiel knelt down as it shifted to its human form and nodded at me.

The witch asked “W-Why did you help me? I-I’m always insulting you.”

I shrugged and replied “I’d never wish death upon someone else even if they are always rude to me.”

I took Castiel’s hand as he picked the unconscious werewolf up and I said softly to the Witch “Tell them we’ll be back by tomorrow evening.” She nodded wordlessly and watched awestruck as Castiel led us to his pack’s territory. He could scent his way there. 

I didn’t know that she was feeling guilty for being so rude to me. I didn’t realise she was going to cry because she didn’t realise I was so kind. I didn’t realise she was going to stand up for me in front of the others for showing her so much kindness. I didn’t know that I had affected her just by being me.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : I’m not sure if trigger warnings apply to this one but I’m going to put it down just in case, Cas is very protective and fluffy in this one, Chuck may or may not know what he’s talking about when he’s talking with the reader, Hannah is annoying

When we got to Castiel’s pack settlement the rabid wolf was awake but Castiel had tied him up so he wasn’t causing any trouble. Everyone around just kind of froze seeing us. I felt a little uncomfortable. Chuck came over smiling and asked “Castiel and Y/n? What are you two doing here with a wolf tied up behind you?”

“We’re on a special camp for Familiars and Witches and we were attacked by him. He’s from the Hellpit clan. We thought we’d bring him here so you can find out how many of them are near your territory” Castiel replied keeping me close. He didn’t like how all the Alpha’s were staring at me like I was some prize to win. Chuck hummed in understanding and got two of his Alpha’s to take the rabid werewolf away. He hugged both Castiel and I and said “You must stay to rest. It must’ve been a long journey here. You must be tired.” Castiel looked at me and I nodded.

He smiled and replied “We can stay for a little while.” Chuck laughed merrily and gave us a tour of the settlement before announcing there was to be a feast in honour of Castiel and I. 

As Castiel and I were sitting around what seemed to be a fire pit an Omega woman came over. She smiled at Castiel before glaring at me and saying “So you have come back to the settlement Castiel and you have brought a _guest_.”

Castiel smiled and replied “Hannah, we won’t be staying long and this is Y/n. She is a very powerful Nature Witch.” I looked down to see african marigolds coming from the floor just to show my discomfort even more.

The woman chuckled and said “Of course she is. I mean what Nature Witch can’t sprout flowers at her feet. I doubt she has that deep a root to Nature.”

I frowned and replied “Well given the fact you were making me uncomfortable Nature is trying to voice it. Perhaps you should learn what flowers represent. The marigolds that grow at my feet are african and they represent uneasiness. I don’t know who you are so I don’t know why you’d glare at me. It makes me uneasy. Also if you wanna see a real magic trick all you have to do is ask. I didn’t make the flowers appear on purpose.”

Hannah, the woman, looked at me smugly and said “Move the earth out the ground.” I nodded and tapped the floor making a huge tree raise itself out the ground and hover in the air for a while. She gawked at me as I put it down and swallowed hard as Castiel smiled smugly at her. I smiled and shrugged saying “First time I did that I accidentally stomped too hard and a tree went flying. Dad was not pleased when he had to pay for the roof damage of the neighbour. Mum was pleased though. Never seen her look so happy than when I launched a tree into our neighbours roof.”

She nodded in understanding and asked “So you’re not an Omega?”

“Oh I’m an Omega. I’m the most powerful Nature Witch in the world that’s also an Omega. Not even the second place Alpha is as powerful as me. He actually came after me once. I sneezed and made a tree grow around him by accident. Poor guy never came near me again” I replied with a sad sigh.

She blinked dumbly at me and asked “So Castiel, I was wondering if you wanted to spend lunch with me in my shelter? Your friend can talk with your parents while you’re with me of course.” Castiel pursed his lips as she gave him her best seductive smile and the bat of her eyelashes. I would’ve laughed if I was feeling up to it.

Castiel shook his head and replied “Hannah you know I do not want you as my mate. Also if I was to have lunch with you then Y/n would come too. I would not leave her alone in the settlement.”

Hannah pouted and slipped onto his lap before purring “But I could be so good to you. It’s obvious your mate isn’t interested in you. I am though.” I wasn’t really paying much attention, I was making marigold chains instead. Castiel pushed Hannah off just as Chuck came over with Rebecca. Rebecca appeared to be on a leash. Chuck blinked at the flowers at my feet and asked “You’re uneasy my Dear? What’s wrong?”

I looked up at Chuck and replied “What do you do if everyone in your entire pack hates you? If you were to be heir to being pack Alpha and not Alpha, like you are now, what would you do if everyone hated you? H-How would you make them see you’re not so bad even if you don’t believe that yourself?”

Chuck settled himself next to me and answered “First I would get myself to believe I am good. After that the rest becomes easy. If you can’t do that then you try to be yourself. Try and show people all sides of you so they can make a fair judgement. Wolves put on dominance displays as a proof of worth but for Witches I believe your power is making them treat you unfairly. That is what your Mother has told me about your predicament. She asked me a similar question and I have answered it the same. I believe to show the Witches you mean them no harm and that you are a good person you must show them all of yourself. Show them what you use that power for. Show them your heart my Dear. It will always win over the pack.” I nodded and heard a crash next to me. Chuck and I looked at Castiel and saw he had thrown Hannah into a bush. She growled going to try and seduce him again but he dodged it and ended up laying his head in my lap as a way of hiding from her, he did that when he was still a child. I sighed and said “Can’t you behave for five minutes? Also you ruined my marigold chain!”

I pouted at him and he just smiled shyly before picking at the marigolds and making me a new chain. Hannah growled in frustration and Chuck looked at her disapprovingly before saying “Hannah go back to your Alpha and stop bothering my son and his guardian.”

I chuckled and mumbled “Never thought that would be a word to describe me. I’m more of a destroyer. I ruin everything I touch according to many Witches in the order. Apparently I also have split ends.”

I looked at the ends of my hair and Chuck chuckled saying “Oh you Dear child, you have beautiful hair and you do not ruin everything you touch. My son is fine and so is Nature. You are a nurturer like Mother Nature herself. She has given you all this power and it is your job to carry on her work and make things flourish.”

Castiel placed the marigold chain on my head and replied “And now you can have a flower crown to show off your direct link to Mother Nature nurturer of all.”

I looked at Castiel then at Chuck and asked “You sure your son is fine? I mean you did just hear that right?”

Chuck laughed full of heart and Castiel pouted at me before poking me in the stomach to voice his disapproval. I ruffled his hair and said “Oh stop it, it was just a joke. Thank you for the crown of uneasiness. I shall wear it as a sign that I am uncomfortable. Happy now?”

He huffed and replied “You could’ve just thanked me for the crown and left it.”

Chuck smiled as we bickered about a flower crown and said to Rebecca “He adores her, see? And you were worried she didn’t take care of him? He looks more than happy Rebecca. Our son is smitten.”

Rebecca sighed and replied “I-I know and I’m glad she is caring for him. I-I just hope she doesn’t break our baby’s heart. He was very sensitive when he was with us.”

Chuck kissed her forehead and said “She’s a nurturer not a destroyer. She’ll handle his heart with care.”

Castiel pouted and growled “Well maybe if your flowers weren’t made out of marigolds the crown would mean something else!”

“But I was feeling uneasy! It’s not like I can just make lillies pop up out of nowhere whenever I feel like it! Also why are we arguing about a flower crown?!” I growled back. We sat there staring at the flower crown for a few seconds before laughing at the silliness of it all. 

When we stopped laughing I noticed Chuck and Rebecca smiling at us lovingly. That’s when everyone gathered round for the feast. A boar had just finished roasting. 

So everyone in the pack were quite unmannered while eating and I was terrible because my hands were sensitive so I found it hard to pick up the meat. Castiel had to actually take it to pieces for me at one point so I didn’t burn myself. Hannah was being all smug about how she could eat the food easily and I couldn’t find it in me to care. 

Just as everyone finished a young Witch and her Familiar stumbled onto the settlement. The Familiar was badly injured and the Witch had a lot of cuts and claw marks on her. She saw me and came running with her Familiar in her arms in it’s animal form. Hannah started growling at the intrusion but Chuck had silenced all the pack because the Witch was crying at my feet hugging her Familiar to her. I knelt down in front of her and asked softly “What happened?”

“We got separated from the instructor and wondered near here and then t-two rabid wolves attacked us and Helen t-tried to fight them b-but she got badly injured and I barely got us away from them without being clawed to death” she cried out into the small dog.

I gently took the familiar from her arms and said “It’s okay, I can heal it but it will take a little while. You need those gashes taken care of too. Cas can help you with that.” She nodded weakly and I asked “Is there a pool of water on the settlement?”

Chuck nodded and got Rebecca to show me to it quickly. I set the dog into the water and started moving my hands in flowing movements. The water started glowing and the healing elements of the water activated. Castiel had gotten started on taking care of the witch’s wounds and Chuck had sent out a group of Alpha’s to search for the Hellpit wolves. Rebecca sat with me and watched as I used the water to heal the dog Familiar completely. She asked softly “How did you learn to do this?”

“My grandfather was a healer. He taught me everything I needed to now to heal people. Water is the best way to heal someone and since I am a very powerful Nature Witch I could manipulate water easily. Grandfather taught me how to move my hands, how to will the water to heal for me. He was a very brilliant healer. He also taught me what herbs to use, how to heal an injury when I couldn’t use water. I tried to heal him when he died, thinking I could resurrect him. I couldn’t though and it made his death that much harder for me so I decided I wouldn’t let anyone else die on my watch” I replied still moving my hands to will the water to heal.

Rebecca smiled softly and said “Thank you for taking care of my son. I-I know I was rude to you at the Ball but I was just being protective. You must know what mothers are like about their children.”

I smiled and replied “Trust me, I forgave you the moment you were rude to me. You were doing it with Castiel’s intentions at heart and I have a Mother who is extremely protective and supportive of me. I had a Father that was so overprotective he locked me away from the world for two years. I know you were just looking out for your son.” She nodded gently and watched as the dog woke up as I healed it.

It looked up at me and went to move but I stopped it and said softly “Don’t move. I’m still healing you. Your Witch is fine. Her wounds are being taken care of. Just relax.” The dog whimpered but nodded all the same and laid still as I continued to heal it with the water. 

When the dog was healed I helped it out the water and it shifted back into it’s human form, clothes and all. It shook off the water and ran to it’s Witch as we went back to her. Castiel had done a good job and he seemed pretty proud of himself. When I came back over I went to sit next to him but he shot up and started sniffing and looking around suspiciously. I looked around too before he hugged me to him protectively. That’s when he saw them. Some of the Alpha’s on the settlement shifted ready to fight the group of werewolves from the Hellpit clan that were running onto the settlement. The group of Alpha’s from before came running in behind them and the battle began. Chuck looked at Castiel, the Witch, the Familiar and then me and said “You must leave and get back to camp now. We’ll stop them from following. Now go!”

Castiel nodded, made me get onto his back and ran. The Familiar had the Witch on her back and was following Castiel closely as we ran through the forest ignoring all other noises. 

When we finally got back to camp everyone came over to see the Witch. They all started blaming me for the injuries but the witch stopped them and so did the Witch I helped the other night. The Witch that came back with Castiel and I said “Stop! She saved me! Her and her Familiar saved my life! There are a group of wolves nearby and there’s another pack that is taking care of it now. W-We got attacked and Y/n saved my Familiar and her Familiar h-helped patch me up! Stop being so spiteful and jealous and realise she is the most kindest person in this camp. She knows we all hate her yet she still helped me and last night she saved Sarah!”

All the Witches died down but then one of them had to scoff and reply “Oh I suppose the wolves were attacking you because of that mutt she has as a Familiar! I mean obviously the only reason they are here is because of that thing! It’s her fault!”

The two witches I had helped did a silence spell and the insulting Witch couldn’t speak. Castiel smiled softly at the two witches before carrying me back to our cabin. The other Witches just watched us go. They were slightly terrified of Castiel because he was a werewolf and werewolves are quite violent creatures even if you are a born werewolf. 

I didn’t smile as Castiel put me down on my bed or when he got out my pyjamas. I just sat there before taking the marigold crown off my head and looking at it. Castiel knelt in front of me and took the crown from my hands saying “Y/n you saved two Witches and they don’t hate you anymore. They stood up for you Y/n. You heard them say you were kind and you are. You are so so very kind to people. Don’t get upset, we’re back at camp now and my pack is taking care of the wolf situation. Why don’t we go get something to eat once we’re in our pyjamas? You look like you need to be in something more comforting.” He wiped away the stray tear and started taking off my jacket since I had just nodded but not moved. He put my jacket to the side before looking at me for permission to remove my shirt. I nodded quietly and closed my eyes trying to block out the thoughts of how useless I was. That Witch got hurt because the wolves were following Castiel’s scent, if I had just listened to Castiel when he said he didn’t want to come when it wouldn’t have happened. 

Castiel gently removed my shirt before pulling my big baggy t-shirt over my head. I didn’t like using a normal sized t-shirt, I liked using something too big for me because it was comforting for me. He then looked at me for permission to remove my jeans and I nodded faintly again. He slid them off me before helping me put on my flannel pyjama bottoms. 

When I was in my pyjamas he kissed my forehead and got ready for bed himself. He didn’t go out the room to undress. He just did it so he had his back facing me. When he was in his pyjamas he got me to put on some comfy shoes before taking my hand and leading me out to the mess hall. 

When we were in there he surrounded me since most of the Witches were looking murderous. There were a few that were smiling apologetically at me and a few even let Castiel and I in front of them to get our food. When we were getting served Castiel stood behind me holding the tray to the surface with one hand and keeping me with him with the other. He asked nuzzling against my neck “What do you want? A burger or pasta? They even have chocolate fudge cake or honeycomb cheesecake for dessert.” I looked up at him to see he was giving me that look again. That look that made me all warm because it just breathed that he thought I was perfect. I looked at the food and pointed to the burger and the kind server gave me two with extra curly fries because I was cute apparently. She gave me a big portion of cheesecake too. I loved cheesecake. I thanked her kindly and she gave me a loving smile before saying “Enjoy sweetheart. Don’t let anyone here get you down. They’re all just jealous because you’ve got a handsome Alpha by your side and they don’t.” I smiled a little at that. She was nice. 

I sat at the end of the mess hall by a window and Castiel boxed me into the booth we were sitting at. I felt uncomfortable eating with everyone and now that Castiel knew, it was different too. I felt like it was on the surface still. Castiel kissed my forehead and said “I’m going to help you through this. I’m going to help you fix this. I promise. I know you feel vulnerable but I will make sure no one hurts you. I’ll make sure you’re safe.” I looked at him and saw nothing but the truth. He truly meant it. I leant my head on his shoulder and nuzzled into his neck. For some reason no matter how vulnerable I felt he made me feel safe. He made me feel like I could take on the world. 

He smiled softly and said “Come on. Let’s eat and then we can get some rest before tonights activity.” I nodded and we ate in comfortable silence. I didn’t even hear what the Witches were saying about me even when they came over just to insult me. 

If anyone was wondering my Mother was somewhere with the head of the camp probably trying to hook up with him. I hadn’t seen her since the coach but that didn’t matter. Castiel was with me and he was protecting me. He would always protect me.


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : It’s fluffy in the beginning but be warned, it will get angstier and sadder

The camp had ended and we had just made it back home. Castiel and I had won the competition and I had passed the end of week test to see if I was up to scratch to have a Familiar. Half the witches lost their Familiars and the other half got tips and help packs. I got one too but I didn’t bother reading it because Castiel was a werewolf not a born Familiar Shifter like most Familiars. He looked at the pack and asked “What’s a Herls biscuit?”

“A biscuit that would make you lose control of your wolf and kill people. Born werewolves are highly allergic to Herls root, which is the main ingredient of the biscuit. It’s a snack for born familiars. The camp thought you were a born Familiar. Remember they tried to give you that biscuit and I took it away from you?” I replied placing our bags on the bed. He nodded and I continued “That biscuit was a Herls biscuit. The instructors weren’t pleased that I didn’t let you have it but then you had to show off in front of that Familiar that tried to show you up and shift and the Instructor realised he had almost made a terrible mistake.” Castiel nodded and continued looking through the booklet.

He asked as I put our laundry in the washing machine “Are you really supposed to use these disciplinary ideas on me? I don’t mean to be rude but who in their right mind would squirt someone with water when they do something bad and feed them chocolate if they’re good.”

I chuckled and replied “Castiel those are only used when you’re in an animal form but it’s only for Familiar’s that aren’t canine related. You’d probably try to bite my hand off if I tried squirting you with water everytime you did something bad and you’d get ill if I gave you chocolate as a wolf. Put down the useless booklet. It’s not for you. I know how to take care of you.”

He smiled and asked “How about these special shampoos?”

I looked at the page and replied “First off those are for women Familiar’s with long fur in their animal form and second off you’d smell ridiculous since it’s also meant for Omega’s.”

He frowned at the page and said “But I do have long hair as a wolf and you never get me the right shampoo.”

I sighed and replied “Well I’m sorry but there isn’t an Alpha werewolf section in the bath stuff aisle at the supermarket! Anyway you do just fine with the shampoo I buy you.”

He huffed and whined “But my hair isn’t soft as it should be and this shampoo says it will make my hair softer and look there’s a wolf next to it!”

I pointed to the woman and the words and he pouted at the words knowing I was right. I ran my fingers through his hair and said “Hmm, maybe you’re right about your hair. We’ll go into the Familiar and magical creature store and see if they have any special werewolf haircare products for your oh so important hair. I also need to get a few things. If you help me unpack our stuff we can go there faster.” He looked up at me and nodded eagerly before rushing around the house, putting away all our things from the bags. 

When he was done we walked to the Familiar and magical creature store. When we got there we wondered around. I didn’t go in there much because I usually got everything I needed from Charlie but I was in need of a few ingredients and Castiel’s hair really did need some proper care. See when he had showers he had to shift and get me to wash him as a wolf and it was a pain. Most werewolves wash as a wolf with special organic shampoos in the wild. In the city they used special shampoo. I didn’t like going to the store because of all the witches. That was when I noticed Charlie. She smiled at me and then I noticed what was in her shopping cart. I went wide eyed and asked “Charlie why is there a wolf in your cart?”

“Oh it happened when you were away at camp. It was at my doorstep with a note like Cas’s note. It hasn’t shifted though so I’m thinking it’s an enchanted wolf but I’m still hoping it’s a werewolf because enchanted wolves are harder to look after” Charlie replied, looking at some of the powders. Castiel picked up the wolf and sniffed it experimentally.

He smiled and said “Alpha. She’s an Alpha and she’s from my pack. She’s my little sister.” The small pup started barking at Castiel and he just ruffled it’s fur smiling at it. Charlie and I watched him and the small wolf cub as he chuckled and said “She must be here to complete the tradition too. I haven’t met any of my brothers and sisters before.”

Charlie replied “So she’s a werewolf but she hasn’t shifted yet?  It’s been three days. Castiel, you shifted on your first night there! Why hasn’t she shifted?”

“She’s shy. She doesn’t know if you like her. Female werewolves are a lot more self conscious than male werewolves. I wasn’t particularly bothered if Y/n liked me at first. I knew she’d get used to me” Castiel replied giving the small pup back to Charlie. The pup barked at Castiel again and Castiel smiled saying “She thinks I’m a threat. It’s cute.”

I rolled my eyes and replied “Well you would. I found it extremely annoying. Do you know how embarrassing it was when you growled at and nearly bit every Alpha client of mine? It was very embarrassing and you owe Sam a lot of apologies for being so rude to him. He’s happily mated and has even got a litter of pups coming.” Castiel pouted as me as I moved past Charlie to the whole ingredients. I picked up a few roots and a few powders before Charlie finally burst out laughing at how I was just ignoring Castiel’s pouting and sulking. I turned to look at her and smiled softly before saying “Well we better be going. Good luck on getting her to shift. Also if you bring her to my house you are responsible for any damage she causes and if she attacks Cas that is on him.” She chuckled and nodded before saying goodbye and moving to another aisle of the store. I dragged Castiel to the werewolf aisle and said “Go find your special shampoo. I’ll be by the books.” He nodded, still sulking and wondered to the haircare products while I looked over the werewolf books.

I found a recipe book and looked at it. It was pretty good so I put it in with my ingredients before Castiel came back with a few chew toys and a few bottles of some hella expensive shampoo. I picked up a bow just to annoy him and said “If you’re spending fifteen dollars on each bottle of shampoo then you are wearing this bow in that pretty hair of yours.” He huffed and looked at the book I put in the cart. He went to pick it up but I swatted his hand away saying “If you wanna find out what the book is then you’ve got to wait. I wanna see if it’s any good first.”

He huffed and replied “You’re just mean.” I smiled and chuckled at him before reading through the book as we went along the aisle. I found a good start off recipe and decided to get the magical elements then rather than going to get them another day. I really didn’t like the store. I put the book away and let Castiel load up my cart with proper brushes and toothbrushes and other things he thought he’d like to try. It was kind of funny when he came to a breast pump for pregnant Omega werewolves. It could be used after you had shifted to a wolf. For some reason they felt the need to make one. He went to put it in the cart but I stopped him and said “Unless I suddenly turn into a werewolf it would be useless.”

He looked at it and replied “But the box says it is useful for fertile werewolves. I am a fertile werewolf.”

I burst out laughing earning strange looks from everyone before calming down and explaining “Oh Cassie, that’s a breast pump. It pumps breast milk out of an Omega’s breasts ready for feeding. It’s for when a werewolf has shifted and can’t use a human breast pump.”

He went scarlet red before putting the offending item down and replying “Perhaps we should leave this aisle before I try and purchase something worse.” I nodded and we went back to the ingredients aisle. I got everything I needed for the recipe in the werewolf recipe book and we went to pay. While paying Castiel asked “What do you need all of those for?”

“I want to try out some new recipes. Now shh, I’m trying to find my magic ID” I replied while looking through my purse for my magic ID. I showed it to the cashier before paying and we left for home straight away. Of course Castiel went straight to have a bath. I started on the recipe from the book I bought. It was a simple chicken recipe that made Alpha werewolves more relaxed and comfortable. It had special herbs that helped release hormones in the Alpha werewolf eating them. It was also safe for me to eat. It had a section on whether Omega humans could eat it and it quite plainly said they could. When the chicken was in the oven roasting Castiel called me up by howling.

* * *

sighed as I sunk to my knees on a bath mat to wash him. As a wolf he wasn’t too bad to wash because it felt like washing a dog. The only awkward part was when I had to wash his privates. The shampoo he bought was brilliant though. 

When he was all washed I rinsed him down before getting him out the bath to blow dry his fur while brushing it with his new brush. When I got to that part he was purring. He always did like it when I dried and brushed his fur as a wolf. When he was all dry I threw a bathrobe over him before leaving him to shift back and get dressed. I checked on the chicken and it smelled delicious. I had also put some carrots, potatoes and parsnips in there to go with the chicken. It was all looking wonderful. 

When he came down he sniffed the air and asked “What’s the nice smell?”

I smiled and replied “One of those new recipes I am trying out. Now be honest when we have it. I wanna know if you like it.” He nodded and set the table for us like I wanted him to. 

When it was done I dished it up for us and we dug in. I looked to Castiel when he took his first bite and he closed his eyes and moaned. I smiled and asked “So you like it?”

He nodded and replied “It’s delicious. Well done.” I’d wait and see if it had the right effect after we finished eating. 

After we finished eating we settled on the couch and before I knew it he was laying across the couch with his head in my lap purring like a kitten. He looked nice and relaxed. He gave me a lazy smile and asked “That meal made me very relaxed? What was in it?”

“Dero herbs and hyo leaves. That book I bought has a load of good recipes that are supposed to be suited to werewolves. This recipe is supposed to relax Alpha’s and make them more comfortable as well. I see it’s working” I replied, chuckling as he nuzzled against my leg.

He nodded in understanding and said “Well they work. Although I didn’t need to be relaxed so why did you make that one?”

“Oh no reason. It’s just I had chicken out and it was the simplest chicken recipe in the book. The others involve more magic and I didn’t have the time. You were in a bath and magic requires time and all my concentration” I replied stroking my hand through his hair.

He nodded in understanding and said “We could go through the whole book.”

I chuckled and replied “I don’t think you’d like the recipe to make Omega’s more fertile. You’d end up in a heat for no apparent reason. It apparently makes Alpha’s go into an induced heat and extremely needy of their partner for a week.”

He frowned and asked “Would it affect you?”

“Uhh kinda. It would make my Heat a little more intense and longer next time it would come round. It wouldn’t have the same full on effects it would if I was a werewolf but it would boost my fertility slightly” I replied with curiosity.

He nodded in understanding and said “It would be useful for you when you have mated and are trying for pups. I’ll have to put a bookmark on that page for you.”

I chuckled and replied “I think you have a higher chance of getting a mate than I do. For one thing you’re drop dead gorgeous and turn heads on the street constantly. I am a hermit Witch that is next in line to become High Grande Witch. Not a lot of Alpha’s find a powerful Omega attractive.”

He frowned and said “You’re very attractive. Don’t sell yourself short. Maybe your mate is closer than you think, you just haven’t noticed it yet.”

I blinked at him a little before nodding and replying “I’ll have to keep my eye out then. Also I was thinking of setting you up with a friend of mine. She’s very taken with you and she’s one of my most beautiful clients. I think you’d like her.”

He huffed and turned around so he wasn’t facing me before growling all sulky like “No! I don’t want to go on a date with them!”

I sighed and said “You’ve never met but fine, if you wanna be like that then I won’t set you up. You’ll just have to be alone.” I didn’t see the little hurt look he got when I said he’d be alone. I didn’t know what it meant to him for me to say those words. I didn’t know he was in love with me, I didn’t know we were destined to be together and I didn’t know that was the reason he was with me. He didn’t speak to me for the rest of the night. 

The day after we had to go to an order meeting and Castiel still wouldn’t talk to me or even acknowledge my existence. He didn’t hold me when we were sleeping either. I missed it. I thought I’d be a little relieved when he eased up on the holding but I missed it and found it hard to sleep without him breathing down my neck. 

When we got to the order he sat with the other Familiars while we went about the meeting until Gordon came in. He was a hunter. He was there to talk about a pressing issue. He stood at the head of the table and bellowed “Witches of the order, I am here to discuss the issue we all seem to be having with born werewolves showing up at doors and forcing their way into our lives. It’s a pressing issue ladies and gentlemen. We do not know why they are here except from what they claim to be completing a tradition. We all know werewolves are not trustworthy. Lucky for you I have found out why. They are here to take over. The pack is trying to migrate their offspring into our world so they can take control of the order and all of the magical world. It must be stopped! Starting with the Wolves that are in this hall today!”

I stood up outraged and growled back “They are here because of an ancient tradition! I have felt the nature magic behind it and I am telling you if you go near the Wolves in this hall I will retaliate with nature!”

He backhanded me across the face and I didn’t even get time to react before Castiel was pinning him to the floor about to sink his claws into him. A load of hunters filed into the hall but none of them were Sam or Dean luckily. I didn’t want to see the Winchester’s in on Gordon’s silly plans. 

They wrestled Castiel into a cage and the other wolves went to defend him. The Witches were being contained and I was being pushed towards the cage. I could feel it. The Rodem root forming the cage. Castiel was already becoming more violent. His eyes were glowing red and he was growling and trying to get to anyone nearby. I tried to use nature but it was recoiling. I was already growing weak. 

When I was pushed into the cage I thought Castiel was going to attack but he didn’t. He scented me a lot but he didn’t kill me. Instead he went back to growling and trying to kill everyone else. I felt the blackout come and I didn’t wake up for a while. I didn’t see Gordon declare that all the Witches back down and do as he said or I would die. I didn’t see how he made my Mother submit to him. All the Witches didn’t look too bothered about seeing me die but they were sick and tired of seeing my Mother try and rule with me so they went to Gordon. A few that were on my side though didn’t want me to die so they followed him just so I’d be released. I didn’t see how Castiel had fell to his knees and I didn’t see how they put him in a Rodem root collar to keep him contained. 

They were killing us…


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Death, violence, scary Cas, angst.

It was too sudden, the takeover happened so quick. The wolves being put in cages next mine and Castiel’s cage and the whole order was doing as the delusional hunter wanted. It had been three days and I was hanging on by a thread. They wouldn’t release me until Gordon had all the wolves that the Novak’s clan’s pack had sent out in the cages next to us. Castiel was worried. He wouldn’t stop whimpering when I looked at him. He didn’t talk to me though. He still hadn’t talked to me since our talk on the couch. He had puffy red eyes though from holding back so many tears. He was scared and he had tried to lend me his nature but it only made him recoil in pain. He knew I was dying. He knew we had to get out the cage. 

Gordon came up to our cage and Castiel growled, holding me tightly to him. Gordon shook his head laughing and said “You’re the first one that was sent out. It’s like you started a chain of events. So tell me what you’re doing here?! Tell everyone your plan to control us all!!”

Castiel growled back “We’re here to complete a tradition! Not take over the world! We are not an evil pack! Now let her go! She’s done nothing!”

Gordon laughed and said “She stood up for you and your filthy mutt friends! She has something to do with this and I’m going to find out what and she is going to die in there with you and all your mutt friends.” Castiel growled but he was too weak to move. He was using all his energy holding me to him. I could hardly move a muscle now. I just leant against his chest breathing slowly and raggedly. He whimpered when my breaths became shallower and Gordon asked “Okay so maybe I could take her out the cage if you tell me what your plan is?”

He looked down at my pale form and then back at Gordon before replying softly “W-We’re here to be with our True Mates. In our pack it’s a tradition to send your children to their true mate, if they have one, four weeks after they are born. They are raised by their mate and eventually destiny will come to pass and they will mate. We do not rape our mates or force them into a relationship. Some True Mates are just companions but most are romantic. We form a relationship with our mate before we suggest mating. We only explain the tradition when we feel they are in the right state of mind to know. She didn’t know, please just let her go.”

Gordon growled “Liar! Tell the truth! Just because you fell in love with your victim does not mean you have the right to lie about things like that!”

Castiel held in his tears as Gordon walked away leaving me to die in the cage with Castiel. Castiel looked down at me and held me to him tighter before crying into me. I gently stroked the hairs on the back of head since my hand was there and that’s all I could manage and he sniffled out “I-I’m sorry! It’s my fault! I didn’t protect you and now y-you’re going to die! I-I never even got to tell you I loved you. It’s not fair! I-I wanted to love you! I wanted to help you with your depression! I wanted to make you happy!”

I looked up at him and smiled weakly. Now I knew it all became clear. Those fleeting moments I’d catch him giving me those warming looks, the way he’d growl at every other Alpha that came near me, the way he wanted to be with me every second of the day, the way it hurt in our Rut and Heat, the way my heart would flutter at every little thing he did, the way he made me feel so happy and safe and the way he got hurt by me saying he’d be alone. My heart was pounding as I realised he loved me. I felt like it was screaming at me that I loved him too. I felt like crying. I did cry. I tried to lift myself up so I could be face to face with him but I couldn’t. I sniffled and said weakly “Castiel, I-I know it’s not going to mean anything now b-but I love you too. I’m sorry I didn’t realise it sooner.” He pulled me up so he could nuzzle me and I just rested my head against his neck, drinking in that scent I loved while I concentrated on using the last of my energy to get him out of the cage. 

I started reciting a energy release spell and when I finished it made all the cages explode. The last thing I heard were the howls of all the werewolves as they went to attack Gordon’s men. I fell limp in Castiel’s arms as I felt the last of my life started to leave me.

* * *

-Castiel’s PoV-

The witches all watched in horror as the cages exploded and Gordon looked directly at my cage. I was too caught up in my emotions to look at what was going on. I knew the wolves were attacking but s-she wasn’t breathing anymore or at least I couldn’t feel it. I held her tighter and ran out the cage hoping it would help her come back to life but nothing. I cried her name continuously, hoping she’d hear it and wake up but she did nothing. She stayed limp and lifeless as I set her on the floor and I felt something break inside me. We didn’t die with our mates like most thought, we broke so much it twisted us into shadows of what we once were.

There was no nature in the room. Nothing you could feel. I heard a sword being unsheathed and looked up, from trying to get her to wake up, to see Gordon getting ready to kill me with a silver sword. My eyes started pulsing dark red as I felt the twisted feelings of the bond tear at me. My heart craved for revenge. It wanted me to watch as I got justice for him killing my Mate. He killed her! He made this happen! 

I shifted and lunged at him. He dropped his sword and it flew across the room. I got ready to rip his throat out when Sara yelled at me to stop. I looked over to her and saw she was hugging Y/n to her with tears running down her cheeks. She begged “If you kill him you won’t be able to save her! T-There’s a way but you’ve got to leave now. Leave the hall through the back entrance and take the left corridor instead of the right. Put her in the water and let it heal her. Please Castiel, I-I can’t lose my daughter. She’s all I have left!”

I looked to Gordon and he just laughed at me as if he had won. I growled at him telepathically “ _I will come back and when I do I am going to rip your throat out! You killed my mate! You killed my beloved and I will help Nature rid itself of you!_ ”

I got off Gordon and shifted quickly before grabbing Y/n and doing as her Mother asked of me. Sara fought Gordon as I ran to the room Sara wanted me to and when I got there I saw a glowing blue pool of water. I set Y/n in the water and sat on the edge praying it worked. I needed her. 

It felt like forever waiting to see if it worked but when she gasped for air I felt my heart flutter with hope. She thrashed for a couple of seconds before I stopped her and said “Y/n it’s okay. You’re okay. You’re safe.”

She hugged me tightly and replied “I-I died! H-How-?”

“Your Mother told me to take you here and put you in the water. She said it would save you. I’m never going to let you go, I-I need you! I love you!” I replied desperately. She let go of me and as I started pulling back she took the back of my head and brought my lips crashing to hers. I groaned into her mouth as she let me explore with my tongue. It felt so right to finally kiss her, so right to finally feel her against me. 

When we finally broke apart her eyes were pulsing purple. She smiled and said “Let’s go save everyone.”

I smiled and replied “I’m not leaving your side. I just got you back, I’m not losing you again.” She nuzzled against me before getting us up and pulling me back to the hall. I shifted, staying at her side and she gasped in horror, seeing Gordon had now turned on the witches as well as the wolves.

-Y/n’s PoV-

It was like a nightmare. I growled and raised my hands, focusing on nature. I pulled it into the room and let it get to work. Giant vines ripped hunters away from witches and wolves alike, trying to save both from death, and I made my way through the room spreading nature to help us fight off Gordon. 

Gordon had a sword raised and was about to kill my Mother but I crushed my hand into a fist making the earth beneath him crumble. He fell into the rubble and vines picked him out, strangling him. I stood in front of him and he looked at me with terror. I felt nature flow through me, thrumming with anticipation as I bellowed “You killed me! You were going to kill my Mother! You’re killing the order! You’re killing innocent people! You used Rodem Root! By the decree of Nature you are to be killed and dealt with by Nature after death!”

The vines let him go curiously and I watched as Castiel pounced on him and ripped his throat out with his teeth. 

Note to self - Never make a werewolf terrifyingly angry with you.

The earth took Gordon into itself to be disposed of and all of Gordon’s men were held for punishment by Nature. The witches looked at me in awe and that’s when I noticed the sad look on their faces. Gordon had succeeded in stabbing my Mother.

* * *

I fell to my knees and held her to me, crying in pain as I felt her life leave her. I thought maybe the pool that healed me would heal her but Charlie and Benny stopped me. Charlie croaked out heartbrokenly “That pool held the last of the life energies. Y/n it could only heal one.” I shook my head and tried anyway. 

It didn’t work of course and all the witches and wolves watched as nature warped in pain around me. I wailed in pain and Nature punished Gordon worse from beyond the grave for it. 

I felt Castiel pull me away from my soaking wet Mother as I tried to cling to her in the pool and he let me cry into him. He held me as I took all my pain out on him and all the witches produced lights to send my Mother off. Nature was getting ready to take her body. 

Castiel held me back as Vines took my Mother into the earth, leaving a single red rose behind as a gravestone. That was when the council members appeared from within the crowd of witches. They took a scroll and started reciting the spell to bind me to the order as High Grande Witch. I didn’t want to take it though. It wasn’t the right time. 

When the spell was finished vines crept up my arms and touched my heart completing the ceremony. I-I had taken her position and she had only just gone.

It was too sudden.

All of it.


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Mourning, cute Cas if that’s even a warning. Reader is not doing so good but Cas is there to save the day. Just some sad fluff for all of you :)

It had been a week since what happened and I hadn’t gotten out of bed. Castiel had made me eat and took care of me. Charlie had tried to get me to get up and do something but I wouldn’t. Sam and Dean had rushed down from their case after hearing what had happened and were now making sure the hunters got properly punished for betraying the men of letters. The men of letters were an organisation that basically made sure Hunters were doing their job right. It was like the order but for hunters. 

I sniffled as I woke up and Castiel nuzzled against my shoulder still sleeping soundly. I turned around and curled into his chest looking for safety there. He held me tighter and his eyes fluttered open. He smiled softly and kissed into my hair before saying quietly “You’re safe, it’s all going to be alright.” I cried silently, gripping onto him tightly as I felt the tremors start. He hushed me softly, soothing me until I was dozing against his chest. I had lost my only blood family I had left and as much as I got frustrated with my Mother, I loved her. It wasn’t fair that she was taken. 

Charlie knocked on the bedroom door before coming in with a six year old Anna. Her wolf was called Anna and she was a redhead just like Charlie. She had shifted into a human during the battle and Charlie made sure she was well hidden from the hunters. 

  Anna got onto the bed and studied me curiously as I let more of my tears fall. Charlie sighed and mouthed to Castiel “Any change?”

He shook his head, rubbing my back in soothing circles as I whimpered weakly and buried my face in his chest to hide myself. Anna asked “Charlie, why is she so upset? We won didn’t we?”

Charlie smiled sadly and replied “She lost her Mother Anna. She was the only blood family she had left.”

Anna looked at me sadly before hugging me and saying “I’m sorry you lost your Mama. It must be very upsetting. I don’t know what I’d do if my Mama died.”

Charlie asked “Anna and I are going McDonald’s, want anything?”

I shook my head but Castiel replied “She likes the hot chocolate there and the big breakfast with the pancakes, at least I think that’s what it’s called. Get her that.”

Charlie nodded and asked “Anything for you?”

“A coffee and get me the same as her please.” Charlie smiled and nodded before getting Anna and leaving to get us breakfast.

I hit his chest weakly and mumbled “I-I didn’t want anything!”

He smiled lovingly at me and replied “I promised your Mother I’d take care of you and letting you starve yourself wouldn’t be taking care of you. You’re going to eat and today we are going to go for a walk and you’re going to play with me.”

I sniffled and shook my head whining “No, I wanna stay here. Don’t make me get up!”

He kissed into my hair and replied “We are going to the park to play and that’s the end of it. Being in bed isn’t doing you any good and I might be a werewolf but even I need to be outside to survive and I never got to try out my new toys.” I pouted at him and he just pecked my lips, making me smile despite everything. I couldn’t help it. Even when I was like that, it made me smile when he kissed me. 

We hadn’t talked about what our relationship would be but I knew we were both on the same page about it. We just had to put our plans on hold because I wasn’t in the right state of mind to be romantic no matter how much it makes me smile when he kisses me. 

He got up and I went to hide under the covers but before I even got that far he was picking me up. I pouted up at him as he carried me into the bathroom to have a bath. He insisted that I washed even though I didn’t want to. In fact he insisted on a lot of things I didn’t want to do. 

The thing about Castiel is now that he’s told me he loves me and I’ve told him I love him back, he’s quite comfortable with being naked around me now and feels like I should be comfortable with being naked in front of him too. So now he literally takes baths with me and if I don’t wash myself he will wash me for me just to prove he doesn’t care that I was naked. As nice as that is, I’ve never been very positive about my body and well it makes me self conscious when he takes baths with me. 

I would always put up a fight when he wanted to take a bath with me, however I would get undressed like he wanted me to. I knew if I didn’t he’d do it for me. He never backed down if I refused. 

He closed the door as he carried me into the bathroom and took off the boxers he was wearing. He didn’t wear anything else in bed now and he only wore boxers because he knew it made me a little uncomfortable if he didn’t. 

He ran us a bath before getting in and waiting for me. I got into the bath slowly knowing how weak I felt. Even though the pool had brought me back to life I had used a lot of my nature energies defeating Gordon. It had left me somewhat weak and being in bed for a week hadn’t helped that. He wrapped his arms around me when I sat down and pulled me up against his chest. He had become somewhat clingy but I understood why. I knew he was suffering through his own emotions. He had lost me and it scared him that he’d lose me again so he was going to hug me and be next to me for as long as he could. 

He nuzzled into my neck softly before getting the jug and gently filling it with water. He poured it over my hair before doing that a few more times and washing my hair. He liked to wash my hair for some reason. 

When he was done with my hair he put the soap in my hands and looked at me expectantly. I pouted at him and said “I’m not even that dirty, do I really need to wash further?”

He sighed and took the soap back and started washing me instead. It wasn’t sexual, it didn’t feel bad but it was a little awkward for me. 

When he was sure he had washed me well enough he moved onto washing himself. He let out the water when he was ready to shift and when he did he sat there patiently as I got the shower head ready to wash him. I still washed him as a wolf. It was still my responsibility to take care of him. I washed him thoroughly with his special shampoo and when I was finished he gave me a big sloppy doggy kiss. I couldn’t help but chuckle when he licked at my face. 

He got out of the bath first and tugged down our towels. He helped me out the tub since it was slippery and I was very wobbly on my feet. I towel dried his fur like always and wrapped a towel around myself before collecting his brush and the hair dryer. 

He padded into the bedroom and got out my clothes for me to wear. I got dressed knowing he would’ve made me anyway and then got onto the bed to blow dry and brush his fur. He was already there waiting patiently. Looking at him as he purred to me blow drying and brushing his fur made me smile. He loved it. Watching him made me realise perhaps I could go out with him that day and maybe even get ice cream. He seemed to love ice cream. Mum would’ve wanted me to be happy, she would’ve wanted to see me get out of my funk. So I was going to do that with the help of my fluffy companion.


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : So I’m pretty sure that 90% of this is just pure filthy smut and the other 10% is like small talk between other characters and fluff.

It had been a few months since what had happened with Mum and I was feeling better. Castiel and I had even formed a relationship. Charlie was more than confused about it because she still had no idea what the tradition of Castiel’s pack was and I wasn’t allowed to tell her apparently. Anna was fully grown and since my best friend is completely innocent and oblivious she had no idea that Anna was trying to seduce her. Anna wasn’t exactly subtle about it either which made me want to bang my head against the oven and shout that Anna was in love with Charlie because of course I had heard all about Charlie’s shameful crush on Anna from her through one hell of a phone rant. Castiel found it funny though. I did not. 

So of course when they came over for dinner I wasn’t feeling very amused when Charlie wasn’t picking up on any of Anna’s flirting and compliments. It was even worse because my Heat was close and I was on the edge. Every three months I went into Heat and Castiel went into his rut. I had kind of pushed back my Heat last time because I was grieving and well it made my heat coming up then even more unbearable. It made me feel edgy and extremely irritable before my Heat and the whole Charlie and Anna thing was making my edginess worse. Like I said, I didn’t like how I couldn’t just tell my friend that Anna loved her back. The whole of the dinner I had to bite my tongue and keep quiet or I would’ve started ranting and I couldn’t do that. 

Half way through dessert Charlie asked “Hey Y/n? You okay? You seem quiet.”

I nodded and replied shortly “I’m fine.” She nodded but her eyes held suspicion and I just kept picking at my dessert. Castiel put his hand on my thigh and squeezed it gently to try and calm me but it only worked to some extent. I was still edgy just a little more calm about it. 

When we had all finished we got out a bottle of wine and Charlie was asking all sorts of questions about packs and then she asked when Castiel and I were going to mate. She looked at me expectantly and I just shrugged saying “We haven’t talked about it yet.”

She pouted and replied “How about your next heat? It’s got to be soon right?”

Castiel smiled politely and answered “Charlie, I think this is something Y/n and I have to discuss alone. We will get mated in our own time. I think you should be focused on finding a mate.” Charlie pouted at him and went to argue but that’s when my Heat decided to spark to life and it was crippling. 

I went pale and I felt the fever raging through me at full force. I took a deep shaky breath and Charlie looked at me concerned as I gripped the table to stop from falling over from the dizziness. Castiel inhaled deeply before looking at Charlie and Anna and saying “I think we should call it a night. Y/n needs to get to bed.” Charlie sniffed the air a little before realising what was wrong and nodding silently. Anna didn’t quite understand until she smelt the air around me. She wasn’t as in control as Castiel was and she started getting closer to me but Castiel growled and picked me up, showing her who I belonged to. Anna whimpered as Charlie dragged her out the house but didn’t fight her off.

I whimpered as I felt arousal ripple through me like a high speed train had hit me and Castiel hushed me softly, carrying me up to bed. His Rut was soon anyway but as soon as my Heat hit, and he smelt it, his Rut was started to take affect. As soon as I hit the bed he was growling as lust filled his system as well. He panted out “Please tell me we can finally be intimate?”

We hadn’t actually had sex yet. I was slightly traditional in the sense that I didn’t feel that it was right to have sex before being mated. Castiel understood since his Pack actually had the same tradition. It was against the rules of the pack to have sex with people before mating and mating was arranged unless you have a True Mate in which you follow the True Mate tradition. 

I looked over at him and replied “W-We’ve got about five minutes to discuss us mating now. I won’t be able to hold onto my logic for much longer than that Castiel.”  

He growled as I said his name and replied “I-I think we should. We love each other and we’ve built a relationship. I feel it’s time to take it to the next level and you smell too good. If we don’t I don’t think I’ll be able to survive not having you. It would be torture.” I whimpered feeling more of my slick seep through my panties, that were already soaked, and he inhaled deeply groaning at the smell. I took a deep breath, concentrating on my logical argument and asked “Are you sure you want this? I want to mate too but if we do this it’s going to be forever. Are you sure you’re okay with that?”

He started stripping himself of his clothes while replying “I don’t think I’ve ever wanted something more. I want you forever, ever since I came here I have wanted to keep you forever. I don’t want to wait longer.”

I nodded and whimpered “Okay. You have my permission, now fuck me before the pain comes.” He growled his approval, now fully nude and gloriously hard, before crawling up the bed to me and ripping my clothes off me. He wasn’t very patient. 

I panted heavily as I inhaled his scent and he dove into my neck, inhaling my scent and sucking bruises where he was going to bite. I moaned wantonly as his hands gripped and groped my body, exploring it thoroughly. His hands felt like lava against my skin but I wanted more, needed more. I whimpered, arching into him and he kissed me with desperate passion. His tongue dominated my mouth, claiming my mouth as his with every slid of his tongue over my own. He licked along my teeth and tongue making me moan happily into his mouth and grip his hair to pull him impossibly closer. He was gripping my hips tightly but not enough to hurt and I could tell he was losing himself to his Rut just like I was to my Heat. 

When he pulled away he knelt next to me and growled impatiently as I flipped myself around and raised my knees, presenting my ass to him. He groaned as my slick ran down my thighs with my pussy clenching around nothing before going up behind me and grabbing my ass like he owned it. I moaned loudly as he massaged and groped it and practically cried out as he slipped his finger between my folds to see if I was ready for him. I whimpered when he took it out and watched as he sucked it clean groaning loud with pleasure. I spread my legs wider as he lined himself up with my sex and he growled “That’s it, present to your Alpha! Get ready to take my cock like a good Omega!”

I moaned pushing back onto him and he chuckled holding my hips in place. He slammed into me, bottoming out in one before growling as I cried out his name “So tight, so wet, so ready for me and all for me! You’re mine!”

I panted heavily as he stayed buried inside me, just savouring the feeling. He took a deep breath before setting a brutal pace, growling and groaning my name above me while I cried out in pleasure from just how intense it all felt. He was so big and my heat had made me so very sensitive. It all felt overwhelming. He pulled me up against him by my breasts and started kneading them as he thrusted even harder and deeper into me. I could feel the coil inside me growing as he pounded into me relentlessly. It was so animalistic and rough. Something told me he’d get rougher when he peaked but I didn’t care, I loved it. 

I whimpered as his knot started forming and he hushed me with a growl before licking over the bruise he made earlier. He inhaled deeply before half growling half groaning out “I’m going to knot you so good and then I’m going to make you mine! If I get to it I may even breed you. Imagine that, you full to the brim with my pups, letting everyone know that you belong to me!”

I cried out as his knot started catching and he growled thrusting even harder into me. I screamed in ecstasy, babbling incoherent sentences as he wrecked my sweet spot with every thrust. I gripped onto his hair behind me for dear life as the pleasure made me writhe and shudder. I could feel the coil of pleasure inside me tightening ready to be released. It was all o overwhelming.

When the coil inside me had been tightened as much as it could I whimpered needing something to push me over the edge. It felt as if I was being held at the edge and it was getting painful with how intense my Heat was. 

His knot locked inside me as it grew fully and I screamed his name to the heavens as he sunk his teeth into my neck sending me over the edge with him. I felt his hot seed coating my insides and that just made me cum harder. Pleasure coursed through my body keeping me cumming as I spasmed and writhed in front of him. I milked his cock of every drop of cum he was unloading into me and he just growled in pleasure trying to thrust into me as the clenches sent him further over the edge. 

When we both finally came down from our highs I felt the mating bond between us. It had taken. Sometimes the bonds didn’t take but ours had. Ours had been sealed shut and I already felt the contentment of the bond over take me. That was an after effect of the bond.

He laid us down together, careful not to tug on his knot still locked fully inside me. He lapped at the bite on my neck purring contently and I purred with him, liking the painless Heat. I felt in bliss. For once my Heat was bearable. My Omega was pleased to be knotted and was satisfied enough to let me rest now I had mated. Castiel kissed me hungrily before whispering “Rest my sweet, you’ll need your energy for later.” I nodded, making unintelligible sounds before letting exhaustion take me.

* * *

It had been three days since the start of my Heat and Castiel hardly gave me time to rest. He was deep in his Rut by now and all he wanted was me. If he wasn’t kissing me his head would be in between my legs making me cum so many times I had lost count and if he wasn’t there he’d be pounding away at me like an animal. I was exhausted but I didn’t care, I wanted him as much as he wanted me. 

Charlie came to check up on me that day and came into my room. She lingered at the door and asked curiously “Y/n where’s Cas?”

I moaned loudly as Castiel sucked my clit into his mouth and managed to croak out “B-Busy.” Charlie heard him growl as he relentlessly sucked on my clit and she went scarlet red realising what the bulge in the duvet was now. She took a deep breath and asked looking away from us “Wo-Would you like anything?”

I nodded, whimpering as Castiel’s fingers joined in and started rubbing my sweet spot mercilessly. I whimpered out feeling my orgasm approching “Water and c-containment spell.”

She nodded in understanding and said “Two jugs of water and a nature containment spell coming right up. Uhh if you wanna make a girl scream, curl your fingers.” Castiel growled in response and just as Charlie left and closed the door he did as she said, making me scream. Castiel hummed in pleasure and did it again. 

Sam blinked as Charlie stopped him going into my room to see if we needed anything from the store since he was going out to get Jessica some stuff anyway. He asked “Why can’t I go in there?”

“Something tells me you don’t wanna see what they’re doing and something tells me Cas isn’t going to like your sudden appearance in the room. Mating Heats and Ruts make the Alpha extremely territorial and unless you want to get mauled by an Alpha werewolf for getting close to his Omega I suggest you go get Jess her stuff. They’re fine. T-That screaming wasn’t pain, definitely not pain” Charlie replied, swallowing hard as she tried to forget what she saw. Sam went into sudden realisation and nodded in agreement with Charlie before rushing off to the store. 

Charlie brought us up the water and found that Castiel was now kissing me half to death. She left quietly to do the spell and found Anna on the other side of the door. She sniffed the air and asked “What’s going on in there?”

“Things your young eyes do not need to see especially since it involves your brother” Charlie replied moving Anna downstairs with her. 

I looked to the door as Charlie left and Castiel took that as his opportunity to attack my neck with love bites. I whimpered as he scraped his teeth over my pulse point and lapped at the mating bite he had made. When he was finished with my neck he asked breathlessly “Tongue or cock my Omega?”

I bucked my hips into his and he growled getting the message. He slammed into me and set a punishing pace drawing cries and screams from my throat like nothing else mattered. 

He liked to breed me sometimes. He’d just flip me around and have at it until his cum was dripping down my thighs and onto the mattress. I had a feeling that when I came out my Heat I was going to need at least five showers to wash out his cum from my insides. He wasn’t sloppy, he knew exactly what he was doing and made sure he was buried deep inside me as he let go. He wanted me pregnant and he wasn’t going to stop until I was. He also scented me a lot which as innocent as it sounded, it actually included him cumming all over me and rubbing it into my skin until he was sure his scent would linger on me for a good week or so. Yeah, I’d definitely need a lot of showers. He also howled in the middle of the night when he came and of course the neighbours came to complain but we never answered so when Charlie came to stay throughout my Heat and his Rut she had to deal with my angry neighbours and explain what was happening.

* * *

Another few days had passed and my Heat was starting to come to an end. So was Castiel’s Rut. He had just finished breeding me for what felt like the hundredth time and as soon as we collapsed in bed we felt our Heat and Rut fading away. He groaned exhaustedly as he held me to him and I panted looking around at the mess of our sheets. We couldn’t go anywhere either because he was still locked inside me. I could feel his cum inside me and running down my legs and then looked down at myself only to see one hell of a mess. Castiel rested his head on my shoulder and groaned “That was intense.”

I chuckled tiredly and replied “And an absolute mess. It’s going to take a lot of showers for me to be clean again and your hair is an absolute mess.”

He kissed my shoulder sloppily and said “We can clean up later, sleep now. I’m tired.” I chuckled at my sleepy wolf and kissed him softly before letting exhaustion take me.

When we woke up I felt extremely dirty and despite me hating mess it felt kind of good. Castiel’s hair truly was a mess. How he got his own cum in his hair I have no idea? Then again my Heat was a little blurry on details so I wouldn’t know even if I could. Castiel helped me to the bathroom since I could hardly walk and I could see the pride in his smile as he saw me struggling to even stand. All I did was pout at him for being so prideful while I was struggling. 

He helped me shower and then of course I had to shower him and his wolf. Even his fucking wolf was a mess with cum and sweat. I know I’m kinky but not that kind of kinky so whatever we were doing it must’ve been his idea. 

When we were all clean and dry we got dressed into comfortable clothes and wandered downstairs. We walked in just as Anna had snapped and kissed Charlie. I felt like throwing my hands up in the air and yelling finally but I didn’t. Castiel smiled as they broke apart and Charlie almost fainted from the shock of the situation. She saw Castiel and I and went scarlet red in embarrassment. Anna brought Charlie’s focus back to her and said “Charlie I am in love with you! Will you stop trying to set me up on a date and go out with me instead?!”

Well that’s one way to get what you want. I kind of wondered what Castiel would have done if we weren’t kidnapped by crazy hunters. I wondered how he would’ve told me. 

Charlie went into fish mode and I had to go over and stop her mouth from moving. She was just standing there with her mouth struggling to come up with words to reply with. I tapped her cheek and dragged Castiel into the kitchen, needing coffee desperately. 

The next thing I heard was Charlie squealing and the thump from where she had hug tackled Anna saying yes. Castiel hugged me from behind, as he watched his sister and Charlie get excited over finally confessing their feelings for each other, and mumbled “I feel like they’re stealing our thunder.”

I chuckled and replied as he nuzzled into my neck “Hmm, let them have it. Also I just managed to tame your hair so why did you have to go and mess it up again?”

He gave me a cheeky smile and answered “You love my hair like this, don’t pretend you don’t.” I pouted at him and he just kissed me, making it go away. Damn him and his kissable lips.

I sighed and said “Fine I do love your hair like that. It makes you adorable. Now go ask them if they want breakfast Mate.”

He smiled lovingly at me and replied kissing my healing mating bite “My Mate.”

I kissed him with a loving smile on my face and said “All yours.” The smile on his face made everything worth it. I’d die a million times just to see his smile. It was always so beautiful. 

He went to go find out if they wanted breakfast while I watched him from the doorway. He looked so happy. Maybe I could be worth something if it meant making him happy.


	14. Chapter 14

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : Uhh I don’t think there are none, mentions of past death may be one and there is a rude woman in a supermarket but other than that it’s just a nice little chapter :)

It had been two weeks since Castiel and I had mated and the cover council, as I liked to call them, had requested I stop using him as my Familiar because of our relationship. I did however have to point out I didn’t want someone else living in my house with me as my Familiar and neither did Castiel. He was territorial at the best of times, he didn’t need another person in the house butting in. The council had insisted so there I was feeling sick to the stomach while practically screaming at the council about how they’re a load of prejudice dicks. 

When I finished my rant they were going to argue but I had to rush out and puke my breakfast up. I had been doing that a lot lately and it was worrying. It didn’t matter what time of day either, I’d just get randomly ill at different times of the day. 

When I came back the head of the council asked “Are you feeling alright?”

“I haven’t felt right in about a week now and you’re making it worse by insisting I have someone else living with me. You realise it’s not against the rules to have a Familiar who you have a romantic relationship with. Just because it doesn’t set the best example doesn’t mean I’m going to go along with what you say. You may of ruled over my Mother but I am not her and I do not let anyone order me around. Castiel will continue being my Familiar and he will also be registered as my Mate. I don’t care if the Witches get a bad example. They used to hate me so I doubt they’d follow me blindly anyway. Now if this meeting is concluded I want to leave so I can go and get some ice cream” I replied determinedly.

The head of the council sighed and said “We cannot allow it Y/n. Castiel is either your Mate or your Familiar, not both! If you do not correct this mistake then we will have but no choice but to disband you from the order.”

My eyes flashed purple and I growled “You aren’t even fucking Witches! You’re a bunch of old men that like to think they can control the magical beings of this world! Well let me explain something to you! If you try to take me out of the order, the Witches in the order will rise up and you will upset the treaty and those witches will take on the government and trust me when I say they are not all goody two shoes Witches like I am. Half of them are traditionalists and my family have been in charge of this order for generations, they will be the first to rise up and they will go back to the old ways. They like having my family in control and they do not like ponsy people without magic bossing us around. Not even hunters will be able to help you. So you are going to shut your fucking mouths and let me run the order how I want! This council is not to interfere with how I run things or how I present myself! You are just the pretty boys and girls on the front page to show the government we have it under control!”

The security guards went to attack me as my eyes were glowed but Nature stopped them in their tracks. The head of the council swallowed thickly realising just how powerful I was and said “V-Very well.”

I smiled and replied “Good, we understand each other. Now get out of my order and do not come here again!" 

I waved goodbye as the Order’s security showed them out and fell into my chair with a groan. Castiel came back into the room and the cuffs on him disappeared. Why they were going to arrest him I don’t know because it wasn’t even a law that he couldn’t be both my Mate and Familiar. 

He smiled coming over to me and said "I take it the meeting went well.”

I sighed and replied “Well given the fact their opinion doesn’t mean a thing it went really well. They couldn’t arrest you by the way and the actual council has disbanded them. They were just the council the governments of the world put in place to keep us magic folk in order, they are essentially just for show. No say in anything really.”

I let him pick me up and he kissed my nose before saying “You ran out of here earlier, are you alright?”

I rested my head on his shoulder and shook my head replying “I didn’t feel well again and I was sick yet again. I still feel a little sick but I wanna get ice cream.”

He kissed my forehead and said “Come on. We’ll get you some ice cream and then we can spend the rest of the day watching netflix.”

I chuckled softly as he carried me out of the meeting room of the order and replied “I regret showing you netflix, you never leave it alone.”

He smiled and said “It’s a good source of entertainment and you’ve been feeling ill recently so we’ve been using it more.”

I kissed his cheek and replied “Whatever you say big guy. I’m starting to get worried though. It’s been a week of spontaneous illness and I’m still not feeling better. I think I should go to the doctor and find out what’s going on.” He nodded and that’s when I noticed he was taking us a different way to the supermarket. It didn’t have so many people on the street. I pouted and asked “What’s wrong with our usual way?”

“Too many people and I don’t want you to get nudged, it would upset your stomach even more so than already” he replied softly. I nodded in understanding and as we got into the store he didn’t put me down even though everyone was staring. He was happy though so I let it slide. As long as he was happy I’d always let it slide. 

I smiled as he stood in front of the ice cream freezer looking for something good to get me. He would always do this. He’d compare all of them to see which one is better. It took him a while to decide and people always got annoyed when he wouldn’t move out the way. They’d start getting rude and then he’d growl at them and then they’d run away seeing he was a werewolf. Poor guy never gets a chance to plead his case. People just assume he’s not a good guy. So of course while he’s picking out ice cream a rude woman would try and barge him out the way. What I didn’t expect was to get so emotional about it. She hardly even touched me and I started crying because I knew she’d run away as soon as Castiel would get angry. He glared and scowled at the woman, who was kind of dumbstruck that I had started crying, and said calmly “Next time wait your turn instead of trying to push me out the way. You upset her.”

I sniffled into his shoulder and he hushed me gently before the rude woman replied “Well you’ve been standing there for five minutes! Pick something for the love of god or I’ll push you out the way and knock her over! I am not in the mood to fight some pathetic Alpha and his cry baby Mate!”

Castiel placed me on the floor carefully before turning to the woman and growling “Are you sure you want to call me pathetic? Also why would you call her a cry baby when you’ve clearly made her distressed? She’s been feeling ill all day and she wants ice cream! It is my job to get her the right kind and I will take as long as I need to pick it! Now either wait or leave!”

She saw his red eyes and his fangs coming through and of course she ran out the store terrified. Castiel sighed and picked me up again before mumbling “I thought I was being very controlled? Am I really that scary?”

I ran my fingers through his hair still calming down and replied “You’re not scary. She was just a very rude woman. I-I’m sorry I started crying.”

He purred contently and said sighing with pleasure “It’s not your fault. You were upset. I know what ice cream I’m getting you now though so that’s a good thing.”

He got my favourite ice cream out of the freezer and carried me to the till to pay for it. 

When it was paid for we went outside only to see that rude woman with a policeman. The policeman glared at Castiel and said “Sir you’re going to have to come with me for threatening this woman.”

I frowned and replied “He didn’t do anything. He said she could wait or leave. He didn’t mean to flash his fangs at her. They naturally come out when he feels threatened and she called him pathetic and me a cry baby. All he wanted to do was get the right ice cream. He’s not great with human things quite yet. He’s still a little young for that. Not even a year old.” By now Castiel had put me down and the woman was looking ready to argue. Of course she did and made up some bullshit about him getting his claws out and threatening to rip her throat out. I shook my head and said “Werewolves go through a lot of pain if they take their claws out in their human form. It would only make his fingers sore and they’re perfectly fine.”

The policeman asked “Young lady how did you come into the possession of a werewolf?”

I showed him my new magic ID I got with my upgraded title in the order and he continued “He’s your familiar?”

I nodded and replied “And he did nothing wrong. I’ve been feeling ill all day. He was trying to be good and do something nice for me. Born werewolves are not blood thirsty maniacs like bitten werewolves. He’s harmless.” Just to prove my point Castiel got into a conversation with a dog outside the supermarket and started giving it grooming tips.

The policeman blinked in confusion at Castiel’s strangely adorable behaviour and said “Ma'am I believe you were mistaken about this werewolf. He truly is harmless. I think you should go home and get some rest.” The woman scoffed and the policeman left. 

I sighed pulling Castiel away from the dog before he started rolling around with it and he pouted at me for interrupting his conversation. I rolled my eyes at him and just as we were about to walk past the woman she slapped me around the face. I looked at her in utter bewilderment and asked “Was that really necessary? Now you’ll make him angry and he will threaten you.” I shook my head at her and pulled Castiel away as he growled and glared at her. I wasn’t going to let him go full out Alpha on her for slapping me because of something as petty as getting a policeman to see she was lying. 

When we got home we settled into bed and I had to get up multiple times to be sick. It was not pleasant. Castiel was understanding though.

* * *

Another few weeks had passed and I was getting really anxious because I was gaining loads of weight and I had no idea why. Castiel hardly let me do any heavy lifting and he gave me all his leftovers and food anytime he went into the kitchen. It was strange. I had also noticed he’d put his hands over my stomach anytime he was hugging me. It was all strange to say the least. He would usually just wrap his arms around me but he didn’t. He always had his hands on my stomach and didn’t hug me so tight. My period never came and I thought it just didn’t come because sometimes my periods did that but it was when I finally got a Doctor’s appointment at the supernatural clinic that it all became clearer. Castiel was there with me and he had me on his lap because he was getting clingy again. He was like that sometimes. He got extremely clingy and it was utterly adorable. Most would find it annoying but he’d always get clingy when I needed the closeness and it was endearing. 

When I got called in I sat there extremely nervous. I always got worried when I went to the Doctor’s. My Doctor was amazing though. Doctor Ellen Harvelle. Her daughter was a good friend of Dean’s and I knew her pretty well too. Ellen smiled at me and asked “So what’s wrong Sweetie?”

“Well I’ve been sick at random times of the day for like three weeks now, been gaining a huge amount of weight, I get back cramps a lot and my emotions are all over the place. I have no idea what’s wrong with me! It’s worrying because I don’t get ill that often” I replied shaking slightly.

Castiel put his hands in mine and squeezed them reassuringly before Ellen asked “Y/n when was your heat?”

“Three weeks ago. Why?” I replied worried all of a sudden.

“And did you have sex in that heat?” she asked. I nodded and she continued “Did you miss your period?”

I nodded and she sighed before asking “Have you done a pregnancy test? I think your birth control may of failed you. All those symptoms you described are symptoms of pregnancy.”

I shook my head and replied “I didn’t take a pregnancy test. I didn’t even think to.”

She smiled sincerely and said “Okay then. We’re going to do a urine pregnancy test. Here’s some water and a sample cup. The bathroom’s just over there.” I nodded, taking what she was giving me before going to the bathroom and peeing into the sample cup. 

When I went back in she did the test and came back with the results.

She smiled at me and said “So you’ll be happy to here there is nothing wrong with you disease wise. You are pregnant though. Your results are positive.” I honestly didn’t know what to think. The first thing that went through my mind was ‘how on earth can I be a mother to a child?!’ but then I realised I had raised a werewolf child and he grew up pretty well. Then I thought about how the child wouldn’t know their grandma and grandpa because they were dead and then my thoughts went to what Castiel thought of the pregnancy and if he wanted to keep it. I would keep it, I didn’t want to give them up or kill them. Castiel leant his head on my shoulder and said ever so quietly “I’m…I’m going to be a father?”

Ellen nodded and I asked “Can we have a minute Ellen?”

She nodded smiling sincerely before leaving the room. Castiel nuzzled into my neck and asked “What’s on your mind my Sweet? I can tell something’s bothering you.”

I nuzzled back and replied “Do you…Do you want them?”

He looked at me as if I had wounded him and answered “Of course I do. They’re my pups, my own little pack. I’ll love them and protect them forever just like with you. Why would you think I wouldn’t?”

“We-We never planned it and I was scared you wouldn’t want them. I don’t want to give them up to adoption or kill them with an abortion. I’m scared Cas. What-What if I’m a terrible Mother?!” I said crying softly.

Castiel kissed me lovingly and replied “You will be the most wonderful Mother in the world. I’m scared too. I’ve barely even seen all the world and now I’m to be a Father.” I smiled against him and let him hold me and whisper sweet nothings to me as I calmed down. My emotions seemed like they were always running high at that time.

When Ellen came in she sat down and asked “I have to ask you this but do you wish to keep it?”

I nodded and she continued “Okay. I have to tell you there may be complications with the birth given this child is half werewolf and half witch. Witch births are dangerous in their own right with the uncontrollable amounts of magic being released but I have no idea if this child will have a wolf form and if it will be born in it’s wolf form or not because you might not be able to give birth naturally if it is in it’s wolf form. The age rate will be different too because it’s a hybrid. But luckily hybrids are usually more healthy than a normal baby. Human werewolf hybrids usually are born in their wolf form but because of your witch ancestry and genetics I am inclined to say it will most probably be able to shift from form to form before birth so if it is a wolf we may be able to use your powers to shift it to human.”

Castiel and I nodded in understanding and Castiel asked “We both have Nature roots, would that affect it at all?”

“It would be a nature witch for definite. If both parents have nature roots then it will be a nature witch if one has magic. The other half of the genetics will carry over if it’s a dominant gene and werewolf genes are dominant genes. Because of Y/n’s power I dare say your child may be mistaken for a enchanted wolf or a common werewolf hybrid. It should be pretty distinct what hybrid it is though. There are a few accounts of witch and werewolf child births but that is something your midwife will be able to talk to you about. I suggest you choose an elder witch to be your midwife. They will know more of these things than I can tell you. It may be that because you take Nature from different sources that the child may need special care while you’re pregnant but I am unable to say. It’s not my speciality” Ellen replied.

I nodded and said “The only elder witch I can think of is Rowena. I know my Mother went to her when she was pregnant with me.”

Castiel nodded and replied “Then we’ll speak with her. Thank you Doctor Ellen.” Ellen smiled and nodded to us as we left and I couldn’t help but feel just a little happy about it all. I was building a family. My Mother would be happy if she was alive. She’d be smiling and getting excited over her grandchild. 

When we were out the clinic Castiel hugged me from behind and said “We’re going to be parents.”

I kissed him softly and replied “Yes we are and it’s going to be one hell of a journey. I’m excited though. If my Mum was here she’d be over the moon. She’s always wanted a grandchild.”

He smiled gently and said “We’ll tell it all about her. Your Mother won’t go on forgotten my Sweet.” I kissed him deeply and his hands wondered over to my stomach as I poured all my emotion into the kiss. I loved him more than anything and I was going to love our child just as much.


	15. Chapter 15

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings : mild smut, some heavy backstory revealed and some fluffy fluff to finish it all off :)

So turns out being pregnant with werewolf witch hybrids is extremely annoying. Rowena had dealt with it once and apparently depending on what pack dynamic it has, it will either come out in human form or wolf form. It can either be Alpha or Omega apparently because of the fact it’s magic born and a werewolf. Magic borns can only ever be Omega or Alpha and because it’s also a werewolf it has to be magic born. If it’s an Alpha it will come out as a wolf and if it’s an Omega it will come out as a human. Apparently because of my magic birth is going to be extremely painful and draining for me. Most of my nature and magic will be released during the birth, leaving me drained to the point I’d be almost dying. 

Castiel would have to give me some of his Nature a few times a week. Witches have to give some of their power source to their child when pregnant to see it grow properly and that includes the father if they don’t have the same power source. The problem is Castiel didn’t replenish his Nature as quick as me so he’d be pretty weak for a while after doing it. Also since it was a werewolf hybrid there was more chance of me being pregnant with a litter rather than just the one child. A litter could range from three to seven children. I think the thought of having three or more werewolf witch children running around the house scared me more than the whole you might die giving birth thing. Castiel was more scared of losing me so he was doing everything Rowena said to make sure my labour would be less lethal. I was three months pregnant and we still hadn’t had a proper ultrasound. Rowena could sense if the babies were healthy and if everything was fine but couldn’t tell me how many there were or what sex it/they were. So she had gotten me an appointment at the hospital for one. 

So there I was with the cold gel being smothered over my bump. Castiel was by my side like always and was excited to find out what his child or children were. He was hoping for a litter, I was not. It’s not like I didn’t want a litter, it’s just I hardly coped with just him living with me so how on earth was I supposed to cope with a litter of children?! 

The Ultrasound technician got to work on the ultrasound and looked at the ultrasound with care. She smiled and asked “Would you like to know where they are?”

“They?” I replied nervously.

She nodded and answered “Yes, you are having four children. Look you can see them all on the screen.” Castiel leaned closer as she explained where they were before asking me “Did you not know you were having four?”

I shook my head wildly and she smiled sincerely before continuing “Oh. I just assumed you knew because you’re actually a lot bigger than most would be at three months.” I looked over at the four fetuses growing inside me on the screen before looking at Castiel and seeing his overjoyed expression. He looked so excited. It made me want to be excited too. It did make me excited. I was having four little babies. I could cope with Castiel’s help. He asked curiously “Do you know what their sexes are?”

She looked closely at them and pointed to the one of the far left replying “That one is a girl.” She then moved to the one on the far right and continued “A boy.” Then she pointed to the one next to it and continued “A boy.” Then she pointed to the last one and continued “And this one is another boy.” I nodded and watched them with fascination.

Castiel squeezed my hand in reassurance and said excitedly “We’re having a litter? A small one yes but it’s still a litter.”

I chuckled and replied with a smile “We’re going to have three little baby boys and beautiful baby girl. Damn, Me and my girl are going to be outnumbered.” He kissed me softly and I continued “And as for a small litter, until you have carried children you have nothing to say about small. I already feel like I’m nine months pregnant and ready to go and I’m not even in the middle of my second trimester.”

He chuckled and said “I think you’re doing just perfectly.”

I sighed and replied “Five months time and that happiness will be exhaustion and frustration.” He pouted at me and the technician chuckled nodding with me in agreement. 

When I was all cleaned up she let me leave with pictures and as soon as we got home of course Sam, Dean, Jess, Charlie and Anna were all there waiting to see them. Sam and Jess had of course brought their three little babies with them. They had a very small litter and it made me a little happier knowing we were having more than them, as if it was a competition. 

As soon as I was through the door Charlie and Jess were all over my stomach trying to crop a feel of it around Castiel’s hands. He always had his hands on my stomach. I chuckled lightly and said “Guys, sit down and let me get in before you start touching my stomach like a load of weirdo’s.” Charlie and Jess pouted at me but I just smiled and they sat back down. Castiel put our stuff away and I sat down in my special armchair I had now claimed as mine and no one else’s unless Castiel was being a sulky idiot because I wouldn’t let him have me on his lap. Then I’d let him sit on it with me in his lap. 

When I was sitting down and comfortable Jess asked excitedly “How many and what are the sexes?!”

Castiel moved me forward and slipped in behind me before lifting me onto his lap. I really couldn’t be bothered to tell him off for it because he was comfy and warm and I liked it. He smiled warmly at my bump and replied “We are having four and there are three boys and one girl.” Charlie squealed with excitement and Jess smiled brightly at me.

Dean asked “You’ve got four werewolf and witch hybrids growing in there? Wow, that’s a lot of magical dog.”

Anna, Charlie, Castiel and I pouted at him and Charlie piped up saying “They’ll be beautiful and don’t sound so upset by magic.”

Anna added “And they’ll be wolves not dogs. Wolves are far more intelligent.”

Jess asked “So are you planning on moving?”

I blinked in confusion and replied “Why am I moving?”

“Well you haven’t got enough rooms in this house to house four children. Jess and I need to move because we need more space for our little ones” Sam replied smiling.

Charlie frowned and said “They don’t have to think about moving until the children are old enough for their own rooms.”

I added “Plus I barely even managed to pay for this house. I can’t even afford a three bedroom apartment in the bad part of town, how am I supposed to afford a six bedroom house with a big living room, big kitchen and a utility room.”

Charlie asked “Didn’t you get your Mum’s money and house when she passed on?”

I nodded and replied “Yeah but that’s a five bedroom house and I don’t like going there. It was my prison when I was a child and I am not raising my children in a house that reminds me of a prison!”

Charlie sighed and asked “Sell it?”

“I am. No one will take it because it was used by a witch and has a hallway no one wants to go near. I mean it’s got plenty of space and it’s probably ideal for a family but no one wants to buy it!” I replied.

Sam and Jess looked at each other before both asking “Can we view the house?!”

I nodded and replied “Well yeah. I mean you’ve got three kids and you’ll have plenty of space. The garden is huge and I mean huge. It has cherry blossoms and a few apple trees out back. Uhh it has real nice bathrooms, Mum liked to have a nice bathroom for some reason. Also one of the rooms is doused in magical warding so if Sam needed a space to put his hunting stuff it would be that room. My old room was really open, it’s the master bedroom and it has a balcony. The kitchen is nice and big because Mum had a lot of ingredients she put in there. Living room has a good fire place that’s also good enough to cook on and it’s got nice big windows and the house is in a really good neighbourhood by a school. Oh but mind out for the neighbours cat, it’s not very friendly.”

Jess smiled excitedly and asked “Can we go now?!”

I looked at everyone and asked “You guys wanna see my old home?”

Everyone nodded eagerly and we left for my old house. 

When we got there everyone gasped in awe at the sight of the beautiful house. I unlocked the door and Charlie coughed asking “Why does it smell of day old magic?”

“Mum was constantly using magic. The smell should go after a few more weeks. Now right this way” I replied walking into the open hallway. The door was big enough for Jess’s pram and before she could even think of lifting it over the step the vines around the house grew into a sort of ramp for her to get the pram in easily. She blinked as she went up the ramp and I said “The house and the vines around it are kind of there to make your life easier. They’ll maintain the garden and the house will actually clean itself up if it gets too messy. No need to baby proof because the house will do it for you. Mum enchanted the house when she bought it and Dad well he enchanted the vines climbing the house to just kind of help out and protect everyone in the house. They’re very friendly.” Everyone nodded as I led them into the huge empty living room with with a fireplace and a huge set of windows to let in the light. Sam and Jess let out a little wow and I smiled slightly before saying “There is a closet over there.”

I pointed to the little wooden door near the spiral staircase back in the hallway and Jess asked “And you say you don’t want this house?”

“See that staircase?” I replied pointing to the staircase next to the huge spiral one. Everyone nodded and I continued “That’s the staircase to my old bedroom or at least the one that was mine for two years. Dad locked me away in the basement. Mum and I haven’t been in it since she got me out of there. We don’t like to think about what happened. Wanna go see why I don’t want the house before I show you the beauty my Mum’s been trying to make above the hideousness my Dad created?”

Everyone nodded cautiously and I got out another key from the keyfob with all of the keys to Mum’s house on it. They followed me down the staircase and everyone gasped at the door. It was covered in black roses with huge thorns. I unlocked the door and carefully opened it. I walked into the room and everyone took in the sight. The bed was still there, now covered in vines with sharp thorns on it. The walls had scratches on it from where I used to try and scratch at the walls desperately to escape. The ground was cracked from where I had nightmares. The only way to get air was the small vent that led out to the garden. The room was small and wrecked. Jess asked “Y-You lived in here for two years?”

“The scratches are from where I’d try to claw my way out the room. The cracks are from the nightmares I had. Mum used to try and persuade Dad and h-he’d hit her if she tried anything. He’d hit me if I tried anything. The thorny vines are from where I was creating a defense for myself against him. The room got really stuffy and I got really ill. That’s when Dad snapped and thought it was best to start cutting down the nature to keep me safe. Mum killed him down here when he tried to strangle me to death. I haven’t been in here since that moment. He died right over there by the black rose coming out a crack in the floor” I replied brokenly. Everyone looked at the black rose and Anna went to pick it but I stopped her. It was his gravestone. He deserved to stay down in here in the prison he made me stay in. She asked me “Why are you stopping me? Charlie picked your Mother’s rose?”

“H-He deserves to stay down here. He deserves to stay in the prison he made for me. Mum wouldn’t let me pick the rose either. It’s why we don’t come down here because in the end he was as black as this rose. He turned insane and murderous and so this room stays here without visitors. I was planning on having the doorframe up top blocked off so no one could come down here” I replied softly.

Anna nodded and Sam asked “You wanted to show us the beauty your Mother made?”

I nodded and replied “If you still wanna view the house after this then okay. Don’t think you have to because you don’t wanna upset me.”

Jess smiled softly and said “This room is creepy as hell but you showed it to us so we’d know for sure if we wanted it and we still wanna see the house. Sam and I will even pay to have that wall put up.”

I smiled softly and replied “Okay then. Let’s go view the rest of the house. Uhh Mum’s room still has stuff in it because I haven’t finished removing all her stuff so beware of the velvet.” Everyone nodded and we headed back upstairs. 

When I had finished giving them a tour of the house Sam and Jess nodded to each other before Sam asked “How much for the house?”

“$500,500” I replied with a small smile.

Sam got out a check book and wrote me a check before saying “We’ll take it.”

I nodded and replied “Okay uhh you’ll need to call my real estate agent and get the paperwork done but this house is as good as yours once that’s done.”

Sam and Jess smiled excitedly and Sam said “I never knew your Mum had such a huge house. Why did she have such a huge house?”

“You know witch births are real dangerous right?” I replied warily. Everyone nodded and I continued “Well when you have two witches that have different power sources it complicates things further. See my Mum was pregnant with quadruplets, one of them was me. When she gave birth I was the first one born and well all my other siblings were Mum’s power source and they weren’t as powerful as me. They didn’t survive the blast of magic energy when I was born so when they were born they were dead. I was the only Nature child amongst my siblings and I was too strong for them. I’m always careful with my magic and that is why. I-I killed my siblings before they even got to see the world. Mum always said it wasn’t my fault but Dad blamed me and it’s always stuck in my head.”

Everyone went a little wide eyed at my confession and Charlie asked “That’s why you always give pregnant witches a magic containment charm for when they go into labour?”

I nodded and replied “When I was born my Mum was heartbroken but she held me tighter and wouldn’t let anyone come near me because she didn’t want anyone to hurt me and weaken me to the point of death. She was an Alpha and she was always protective over her family. D-Dad was different. He was an Omega, he didn’t want to even look at me when I was born because of what happened. He didn’t pick me up or interact with me for two weeks. I don’t want that to happen to anyone else.”

Castiel hugged me tightly and whispered so only I could hear “I can hear your worry even when you don’t voice it. It’s not going to happen to us. We’re both Nature roots and they’re not just witches. They’re all going to be strong and healthy.” I nuzzled against him sniffling as I held back my tears and everyone joined in on the hug.

Dean said “You know this house has a pretty big garage Sam, I think I’d be able to fit Baby and a lot of her toys in it.”

Sam mumbled back “Not a chance. Get your own house and garage.”

I chuckled as Dean sulked and Castiel suggested “Perhaps we should call it a day and plan to have dinner another night.” Everyone nodded and we went our separate ways. 

I went to bed that night and had a nightmare about losing all of my children. Castiel was so mad. He didn’t even look at me in the dream. He left me in the dream. That’s when I woke up drenched in sweat and crying. Castiel woke up immediately after, feeling my distress, and hugged me to him tightly while hushing me softly. I told him what had happened and he kissed my forehead saying “My Sweet even if that did happen I would never be mad at you. I would never resent you. I would never leave you. It won’t happen though, I know it won’t. If it does then we can try other options for when we’re ready for it. I would never blame you for something as tragic as that happening.”

I nuzzled against him and replied brokenly “Promise?”

He smiled lovingly at me and answered “I promise.” I gave him a weak smile and he kissed me lovingly before lulling me back to sleep with soft lullabies.

* * *

It had been six months since I had found out I was giving birth to four beautiful weird little magical werewolves and I was now nine months pregnant with the due date literally around the corner. I had exactly zero hours until the due date and I was happy about it because I was as big as a whale. I mean I was seriously giant. 

I woke up to Castiel rubbing my stomach and groaned “Cas, as much as I love it when the babies kick back at you rubbing my bump you’re not the only one that feels it Honey so could you stop waking them up please.”

He kissed my cheek and replied “I couldn’t help it. Soon they’ll be out and in our arms.”

I smiled lazily at him and asked “Could you help me up? I need to go pee.” He smiled softly and nodded before getting out of bed and helping me up and to the bathroom. I was so big I was off balance all the time. Castiel had to help me get to places now and get up when I sat down. 

When I was done peeing I went to get dressed into some cosy and easy to get off since it was my due date and I was really hoping they’d come since Rowena said they’d probably be early but they weren’t. I went to put on my clothes but Castiel stopped me and asked “Since we both want the babies out sooner rather than later why don’t we do some of those suggestions on the list Rowena gave us?”

“Is that your subtle way of saying you wanna have sex?” I replied with a small smirk.

He kissed at my neck hungrily and answered “You may not get your Heats at all but I still feel some of the effects of my Rut even if they have been dulled to a great extreme. One of the effects happens to be I get aroused very easily. I’d very much like to sort my predicament out.” He kissed me hotly, nearly making my knees buckle by how intense it was, before gently moving me to the bed and having me on my hands and knees. So perhaps I really did want the babies out and it was said that sex sped up the process of when you go into labour. 

Castiel teased my swollen and leaking breasts making me whine and moan loud. He licked the milk that had lactated out of my breasts off his fingers and groaned in pleasure before suckling at my neck while rubbing his finger over my clit mercilessly. I cried out in pleasure as slick started to gush out of me and make me soaking wet. He hummed contently before pushing his rock hard cock into me and bottoming out with ease. He took it slow, carefully holding my bump to keep me up right as he brought us both to one of the most blissful orgasms we’d ever had. It was relaxing, extremely relaxing. So much so that when we were coming down from our highs my water broke. Castiel’s knot was forced out by it and that’s how he noticed. He blinked a few times before saying “My Sweet I believe your water has broken.” I looked down and started panicking slightly. Castiel helped me sit up against the pillows before putting a shirt on me and covering me in a blanket before putting on some clothes himself and calling Rowena. 

When Rowena arrived fifteen minutes later my contractions had gotten to the point they were happening every ten seconds. She checked how many centimetres I was dilated and said “You’re already at ten centimetres deary. Do as I say and everything will be fine. Castiel hold her hand and if I tell you to give her some of your nature you do it but only when I say.” Castiel nodded, doing as Rowena said and I got ready to give birth to my first child. Rowena walked me through it and when she saw a furry head she said “Castiel, now. Give her some of your nature now and Y/n push as hard as you can as soon as you feel Castiel’s nature.” I nodded, still in pain from the many contractions, and Castiel gave me some of his nature making me gasp and push as hard as I could. 

Rowena walked me through it until a little baby wolf was born. It was an Alpha boy. Rowena’s familiar took the wolf cub and got him washed up and into a blanket before putting him into one of the cribs and getting ready for the next one. I was already pushing and when a human head started to appear Rowena said “Now Y/n push with all that energy Castiel gave you.” I nodded crying in pain as I pushed with all the energy Castiel had transferred to me through his Nature. That’s when I heard the little cries of my baby girl. She was an Omega like me. The familiar took her and got her cleaned up like the little baby boy. 

The next one was an Omega boy and the last one was an Alpha boy. They were all alive and well apparently but I was feeling weak. Castiel fed me more of his Nature and I felt my own replenish using his. I got passed my baby girl and boy and Castiel got his two Alpha boy cubs. They were all so beautiful. Rowena asked softly “What are their names?”

“Sara and Samandriel for the Omega’s” I replied exhaustedly.

Castiel smiled and added “James and Gadreel for the little Alpha’s.”

Rowena nodded in understanding and said “I’ll leave you two alone for a little bit. Call if you need anything.” Castiel smiled, sitting next to me on the bed and I couldn’t help but watch him with our children. He was so happy. I had never seen his eyes so bright with happiness. I looked down at my little Omega’s and saw the sparks of magic in their eyes. I smiled fondly down at them and said “This is our family now.”

Castiel kissed me lovingly and replied “I don’t think I’ve ever thanked you for all of this. You never asked for any of this b-but you took me in anyway and you gave me a family of my own to take care of. I love you Y/n, I love you more than life itself and I love our children just as much. I’ll protect my family with my life. You’re all I could’ve wished for and more.” It felt strange at that moment, like all those scars and lethal thoughts, I had had for a lot of my life, just disappeared. It was as if the only thing mattered was him and our children. My family. I was worth something to them, I was always going to be loved by them and I’d always need them as much as they needed me. I felt complete now and I was never looking back. I was going to raise my little ones better with my Castiel by my side. He was my light in the dark, he’d see me through anything.

##  **THE END**


End file.
